Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück
by ROBERTGTAC
Summary: Robert ist zurück und ist auf Rache auf die Nicktoons. Kann Robert, die Nicktoons aufhalten? Können die Nicktoons stoppen?
1. Wort Eliminieren

**Hallo Leute, ich bin wieder zurück mit Geschichten schreiben. Ich musste eine Pause einlegen und ich war leider viel mit Schule beschäftigt. **

Bikini Bottom

Spongebob ist in der Krossen Krabbe und bratet, viele Krabbenburger. Thaddäus klingelt in der Glocke.

Thaddäus: Spongebob, Bestellung.

Spongebob gibt Thaddäus, viele Krabbenburger.

Spongebob: Hier ist die Bestellung, mein Freund.

Thaddäus: Ich bin nicht dein Freund.

Spongebob lacht und Thaddäus grunzt. Spongebob geht raus aus der Küche und geht näher zur Thaddäus.

Spongebob: Na Thaddäus…

Thaddäus: Geh weg von mir.

Mr. Krabs geht raus aus seinem Büro.

Mr. Krabs: Spongebob und Thaddäus, ihr habt Pause.

Spongebob: (glücklich) Yippie.

Thaddäus: Na endlich.

Patrick und Sandy kommen in der Krossen Krabbe hinein.

Patrick: Spongebob, Thaddäus, Mr. Krabs. Diese Leute sind irgendwie komisch.

Sandy: Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit diesen Leuten los ist.

Die komischen Fische zerstören, die Türe, von der Krossen Krabbe.

Komische Fische: Eliminiert Spongebob, Patrick, Thaddäus, Mr. Krabs und Sandy.

Sandy: Die sagen nur, unsere Namen.

Mr. Krabs: Ich glaube Plankton steckt dahinter.

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs. Plankton ist auf Urlaub.

Mr. Krabs: Oh, aber wer kann, für das sein?

Die verhaltenen Fische gehen näher zu den 5 und die 5 schreien vor Angst. Inzwischen bei Dougs Welt. Doug schreibt, was auf dem Tagebuch. Patti Mayonnaise kommt zur Dougs Zimmer.

Patti: Hallo Doug.

Doug: Hallo Patti.

Patti: Was machst du so?

Doug: Etwas auf meinem Tagebuch schreiben.

Patti: Ok.

Mr. Und Mrs. Funnie, kommen in Dougs Zimmer hinein. Die verhalten sich komisch.

Doug: Mom? Dad? Alles ok?

Mr. & Mrs. Funnie: Eliminiere Doug und Patti.

Patti: (bekommt Angst) Warum sagt sie „Eliminieren"?

Doug: Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wer steckt dahinter?

Die Eltern von Doug kommen näher. Doug und Patti schreien vor Angst. Inzwischen bei den Rugrats. Die Babys, Susie und Angelica spielen miteinander ein Spiel.

Tommy: Das ist ein tolles Spiel, was wir spielen.

Susie. Ich gebe dir recht.

Phil: Ich auch.

Lil: Ich auch.

Chuckie, Kimi: Ich auch.

Dil gibt seinen Daumen hoch.

Angelica: (böse) Ihr dummen Babys, ich hasse dieses Spiel.

Die Eltern von den Kindern verhalten sich komisch.

Eltern (von 8): Eliminiere diese Kinder.

Tommy: Was ist „Eliminieren"?

Phil: Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ein Sandwich.

Angelica: (bekommt Angst) Das ist, wenn man vernichtet wird.

Die Eltern von den 8 kommen näher und die Kinder schreien vor Angst. Inzwischen bei Arnolds Welt. Arnold spielt mit seinen Freunden ein Basketballspiel.

Arnold: Was für ein tolles Spiel.

Helga sieht Arnold an.

Helga: Oh Arnold. Ich liebe dich so sehr, wie immer.

Brainy starrt Helga an. Helga sieht ihn böse an und schlägt ihn ins Gesicht.

Helga: Dieser Brainy ist nervig.

Helga geht näher zur Arnold und Gerald. Helga sieht, dass die Leute sich komisch verhalten.

Helga: Ähm? Leute, stimmt was nicht, mit diesen Leuten?

Mann #1: Eliminiere Arnold, Helga und Gerald.

Arnold: Haben die gesagt „Eliminieren"?

Frau #1: Eliminiere Arnold, Helga und Gerald.

Gerald: Es ist wahr. Die möchten uns Eliminieren. Aber warum?

Arnold: Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Arnold, Helga und Gerald schreien vor Angst. Inzwischen in Harveys Welt. Harvey, Fee und Foo spielen in Schlamm.

Harvery: Im Schlamm zu spielen ist einfach großartig.

Fee: Ich liebe es im Schlamm zu spielen.

Foo: Ich liebe Schlamm.

Foo nimmt ein bisschen und Schlamm und stopft es in den Mund.

Fee: Wie ekelhaft Foo.

Foo spuckt den Schlamm von seinem Mund.

Foo: Aw. Ich wollte essen.

Harvey sieht seine Eltern. Die verhalten sich komisch, außer Michelle.

Harvey: Hallo Mom und Dad.

Harveys Eltern: Eliminiere Harvey, Fee und Foo.

Foo: Eliminieren? Cool.

Harvey rettet Michelle.

Harvey: Geht es dir gut Michelle?

Harvey, Fee, Foo und Michelle bekommen Angst und schreien vor Angst. Inzwischen bei Lincolns Welt. Lincoln liest seine Comics in Wohnzimmer, während seine Schwestern, ihre Hobbies machen.

Lincoln: (zu den Zuschauern) Ah. Heute ist ein ganz normaler Tag.

Während die Lincoln und seine Schwester, noch ihre Hobbies machen, kommen die Eltern von den Louds und verhalten sich komisch.

Lincoln: Ähm? Mom? Dad? Seid ihr ok?

Rita, Lynn Sr.: Eliminiere Lincoln und ihre Schwestern.

Lincolns Freunde, auch Stella gehen hinein und verhalten sich komisch.

Lincolns Freunde (auch Stella): Eliminiere Lincoln und ihre Schwestern.

Lori: Wer ist für das verantwortlich?

Lynn Jr.: Ich glaube Lincoln.

Lincoln: Ich bin nicht für das verantwortlich. Die sagen auch meinen Name.

Lincolns Freunde (auch Stella), Rita, Lynn Sr.: Eliminiere Lincoln und ihre Schwestern.

Lincolns Schwestern: Oh.

Lola: Wer ist für das verantwortlich?

Die Louds (außer Eltern) schreien vor Angst. Dann entsteht ein Portal.

Lincoln: Schnell zur Portal.

Die Louds gehen schnell zur Portal hinein. Inzwischen bei Jimmys Welt. Die Louds sind bei Jimmys Welt angekommen und sehen, die anderen Nicktoons.

Jimmy: Hallo Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey Jimmy. Weißt du, wer dieses Chaos anstellt?

Jimmy: Ich weiß es nicht.

Angelica: Ich glaube, es sind die Schurken von euch.

Danny: Ich glaube nicht Angelica.

Angelica: Oh.

Tommy: Wer kann es dann gewesen sein?

Harvey: Auf meine Welt, meine Eltern sagen, das Wort „Eliminieren".

Arnold: Bei mir auch.

Ren: Bei uns auch.

Nicktoons (restlich): Bei uns auch.

Susie: Was sollen wir tun Jimmy?

Jimmy: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es auch nicht, wer diesen Desaster angestellt.

Spongebob: Warte, ich kann mich noch erinnern, als wir in Österreich waren und irgendein Junge und sein Vater uns vernichten wollte. (im Fernsehen) Ich glaube, es ist…

Irgendein Junge schaltet den Fernseher aus und grinst.

Stimme: Lange nicht gesehen Nicktoons. Hahahahahaha.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Wer könnte der schurkische Junge sein? Im nächsten Part findet, ihr es heraus, wer es ist. ;-)**


	2. Robert ist zurück

Spongebob: (zu den Zuschauern) Das letze Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück….

Spongebob: Hier ist die Bestellung, mein Freund.

Patrick: Spongebob, Thaddäus, Mr. Krabs. Diese Leute sind irgendwie komisch.

Komische Fische: Eliminiere Spongebob, Patrick, Thaddäus, Mr. Krabs und Sandy.

Tommy: Das ist ein tolles Spiel.

Angelica: Ihr dummen Babys, ich hasse dieses Spiel.

Eltern (von 8): Eliminiere diese Kinder.

Lincoln: Ähm? Mom? Dad? Seid ihr ok?

Lincolns Freunde (auch Stella), Rita, Lynn Sr.: Eliminiere Lincoln und ihre Schwestern.

Lincoln: Schnell zur Portal.

Angelica: Ich glaube, es sind die Schurken von euch.

Harvey: Auf meiner Welt, meine Eltern sagen „Eliminieren".

Nicktoons (restlich): Bei uns auch.

Spongebob (im Fernsehen): Ich glaube, es ist…

Irgendein Junge schaltet den Fernseher aus und grinst.

Stimme: Lange nicht gesehen Nicktoons. Hahahahahaha.

Spongebob: Und nun zur Geschichte:

Der Junge trinkt ein Tee.

Stimme: Tja, ihr Nicktoons. Ich bin es Robert. Ich bin zurück, um euch zu rächen. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, als ihr mich, mein Vater, mein Bruder und das Syndikat besiegt habt.

(Rückblendung zur Nicktoons: Reise nach Österreich)

Robert, Dobro und Michael sind in Roberts Spezialanzug.

Robert (jetzt): Ich habe versucht euch zu besiegen, aber vorher haben diese 4 Nicktoons, den Schutzschild zerstört und auch meine Wohnung. Dann hat dieser Schwamm von meinem Spezialanzug, ein paar Batterien genommen und irgendwer von euch hat ein zerstörtes Kabel in dem Fuß von meinem Spezialanzug gegeben. Später haben ein paar Flugpassagiere mich und die anderen geschlagen und verprügelt.

(Rückblendung beendet)

Robert: Jetzt werde ich euch rächen und mein neuer Spezialanzug wird nicht so sein, wie es war, sondern es wird besser, stärker, unbesiegbar und mein neuer Spezialanzug wird bis zu 10 km hoch werden und ihr werdet, dieses Mal keine Chance, mich wieder zu besiegen. Hahahahahahaha.

Jetzt kommt Roberts Vater namens Dobro zur Roberts Zimmer.

Dobro: Robert.

Robert wollte sein Tee trinken, aber er war ein bisschen erschrocken und die Tee tropfen fallen auf seine Hose.

Robert: Verflixt Papa. Wegen dir habe ich mein Tee auf meine Hose geschüttet.

Dobro: Sorry, aber weißt du warum jetzt die Stromrechnung so teuer kostet?

Dobro gibt ihn die Rechnung. Robert sieht ihn böse an.

Robert: (böse) Du kannst nicht gescheit lesen, du Dummkopf. Das ist, eine Miete von unserem Haus und KEINE STROMRECHNUNG.

Dobro liest das nochmal.

Dobro: Oh. Gut, dass du es gelesen hast. (sieht in den Tablet) Was ist das?

Robert: Das ist mein neuer Spezialanzug.

Dobro: Oh. Was hat das für eine Höhe?

Robert: Die Höhe beträgt 10 km.

Dobro: (überrascht) Wow. So hoch, wie ein Flugzeug fliegen kann.

Robert: Ja und ich werde diese Nicktoons vernichten.

Dobro: Ich bin dabei.

Robert: Weißt du, was ich noch gemacht habe?

Robert zeigt seinen Vater im Tablet, was ihre Freunde von den Nicktoons machen.

Stella: (im Fernsehen) Wo ist Lincoln? Eliminiere Lincoln.

Robert: Siehst du es? Das sind nicht seine echte Freunde, sondern unsere Gehilfe, also ich meine Sidekicks.

Dobro: (verwirrt) Ok, aber wo sind die echten von denen?

Robert zeigt ihn eine Tür. Er macht auf. Dobro sieht die echten Freunde von denen.

Clyde: Was auch immer du vor hast, wir werden dich besiegen und unsere Freunde werden uns retten.

Stella: Ja, wir werden euch besiegen.

Stu: Unsere Kinder werden uns retten.

Robert: Es ist mir völlig egal, ob eure Freunde euch retten oder nicht. Die haben gegen meinen neuen Spezialanzug keine Chance.

Robert macht die Tür zu.

Robert: Siehst du?

Dobro: Ja.

Jetzt kommt Roberts Bruder namens Michael zur Robert und Dobro.

Michael: Hey, habt ihr meinen Fußball gesehen?

Robert: Ich habe das nicht gesehen.

Dobro: Ich habe das weggeschmissen.

Michael starrt einen Vater böse an.

Michael: (böse) Wieso tust du das?

Dobro: Dieser Fußball war zu alt.

Michael: (böse) Du hast einen falschen Ball weggeschmissen. (er nimmt den alten Ball) Das ist der alte Ball. Diesen neuen Ball habe ich vor ein paar Tage gekauft.

Dobro: Oh.

Michael: (böse) Was „Oh"? Du schuldest mir einen neuen Ball.

Robert: Chill mal Michi. Du kriegst einen neuen Ball. Noch eins mein Spezialanzug wird 10 km hoch werden.

Michael: Wow. Wieso hast du so hoch geplant.

Robert: Damit die Nicktoons keine Chance haben.

Dobro: Wann ist Baubeginn?

Robert zeigt seinen Vater und seinen Bruder, dass Roberts neuer Spezialanzug in Bau ist.

Robert: Es fehlt noch 5 km und ist es fertig. Ich werde euch vernichten Nicktoons und zwar mit meinem neuen Spezialanzug. Hahahahahahaha

Fortsetzung folgt…


	3. Nicktoons vereinen

Danny: (zu den Zuschauern) Letztes Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück:

Stimme: Tja, ihr Nicktoons. Ich bin es Robert. Ich bin zurück, um euch zu rächen.

Robert: Jetzt werde ich euch rächen und mein neuer Spezialanzug wird nicht so sein, wie es war, sondern es wird besser, stärker, unbesiegbar und mein neuer Spezialanzug wird bis zu 10 km hoch werden und ihr werdet, dieses Mal keine Chance, mich wieder zu besiegen.

Dobro: (überrascht) Wow. So hoch, wie ein Flugzeug fliegen kann.

Clyde: Was auch immer du vor hast, wir werden dich besiegen und unsere Freunde werden uns retten.

Stella: Ja, wir werden euch besiegen.

Stu: Unsere Kinder werden uns retten.

Robert: Es ist mir völlig egal, ob eure Freunde euch retten oder nicht. Die haben gegen meinen neuen Spezialanzug keine Chance.

Robert zeigt seinen Vater und seinen Bruder, dass Roberts neuer Spezialanzug in Bau ist.

Robert: Es fehlt noch 5 km und ist es fertig. Ich werde euch vernichten Nicktoons und zwar mit meinem neuen Spezialanzug. Hahahahahahaha.

Danny: (zu den Zuschauern) Und nun zur Geschichte:

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons. Die besprechen den Plan.

Jimmy: Wir müssen nochmal nach Wien und wir werden ihn dieses Mal besiegen.

Spongebob: Ich dachte, ich habe ihn endgültig besiegt.

Angelica: Der hätte unseren Urlaub beinahe ruiniert.

Patrick. Wir haben Glück, dass wir ihn besiegt haben. Warum müssen wir ihn nochmal besiegen? (fängt an zu weinen) Warum? Warum? Warum?

Susie: Beruhige dich Patrick. Wir werden ihn nochmal besiegen. Das hoffe ich.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus) Wir auch.

Thaddäus: Ich nicht und ich komme, auch nicht mit.

Mr. Krabs: Komm schon Thaddäus. Wenn du mitgehst, dann gebe ich dir ein Schmuck Ei.

Thaddäus: (seufzt) Gut, ich bin dabei.

Mr. Krabs: Guter Thaddäus.

Thaddäus grunzt.

Timmy: Worauf warten wir? Wir fliegen wieder nach Wien.

Nicktoons: JAAAAA.

Stimme: (schreit) TIMMY.

Timmy: Sag bloß nicht, es ist…

Timmys Dad kommt zur Jimmys Welt.

Timmys Dad: Timmy. Du musst mir helfen. Deine Mutter will mich Eliminieren. (er sieht die anderen Nicktoons) Oh. Sind das deine neuen Freunde?

Timmy: Ich kenne die, schon längst.

Timmys Dad: Hallo allerseits. Ich bin Timmys Dad. Ich arbeite, bei einer Bleistiftfabrik. Mein Boss ist ein Bleistift. Wisst ihr, ich bin dabei.

Timmy: Dad, dieses Team ist nur für uns…

Timmys Dad: (traurig) Bitte Timmy. Bitte. Ich will immer bei einem Team dabei sein. Bitte.

Timmy: Ok. Ok. Du bist dabei.

Timmys Dad ist glücklich und jubelt.

Timmys Dad: Wohin fliegen wir?

Angelica: Nach Wien.

Timmys Dad: Oh. Wien. Einer der schönsten Städte, der Welt.

Danny: Das wissen wir. Wir waren dort einmal.

Timmys Dad: Wirklich? Dann gehen wir jetzt zur Flugzeug.

Timmy: Dad, wir haben noch nicht mal eingepackt oder die Flugtickets gekauft.

Jimmy: Keine Sorge Timmy. Ich habe ein Flugzeug gebaut, dass uns alle rein passt.

Jimmy drückt den Knopf in die Fernbedienung und die Tür öffnet sich und die Nicktoons sehen ein großes Flugzeug.

Nicktoons: WOOOOOW.

Timmys Dad: Das ist der schönste Flugzeug, denn ich je gesehen habe. (er sieht Tommy und hebt ihn) Hey Timmy, du hast dich verändert.

Tommy: Mr. Turner, ich bin Tommy und nicht Timmy.

Timmys Dad: Ein sprechendes Baby? Ich dachte Babys können nicht sprechen.

Tommy: Können sie mich bitte runter lassen?

Timmys Dad gibt Tommy auf dem Boden.

Tommy: Danke.

Jimmy: Leute, wir fliegen jetzt nach Wien.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): JAAAAAAAAAA.

Thaddäus: Ich gehe nicht mit.

Thaddäus will weggehen, aber Mr. Krabs haltet ihn.

Mr. Krabs: (böse) Thaddäus, du musst mitgehen. Wir sind ein Team. Und ein Team muss immer zusammen bleiben. Wenn du weggehst, dann hast du für 3 Jahre keine freien Tage. Haben wir uns verstanden Thaddäus?

Thaddäus: Gut, ich bin dabei.

Spongebob und Patrick jubeln im Flugzeug.

Thaddäus: Oh Mann, wie diese Idioten jubeln.

Mr. Krabs, Thaddäus und die andere Nicktoons gehen in das Flugzeug hinein. Nach ein paar Sekunden sind alle Nicktoons in das Flugzeug eingestiegen.

Timmys Dad: Hey Tintenfisch, warum will dein Boss, dass du mitgehst?

Thaddäus: 1. Ich heiße Thaddäus.  
2\. Mein Boss befiehlt mir immer für irgendwelche Sachen und ich muss andauernd mitgehen. Er sagt auch, dass wir ein Team sind.

Mr. Krabs: Ich habe recht.

Thaddäus grunzt.

Timmys Dad: Wow. Er ist gut. Haha.

Thaddäus schaut Timmys Dad böse an.

Timmys Dad: Entschuldigung.

Jimmy: Seid ihr alle bereit?

Timmys Dad: Ich bin immer bereit.

Angelica: Ich bin bereit.

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) WIR ALLE SIND BEREIT.

Thaddäus: Ich nicht.

Mr. Krabs: (schreit) THADDÄUS!

Thaddäus: Gut, ich bin auch bereit.

Jimmy: Ok.

Jimmy startet das Flugzeug. Der Motor ist gestartet. Die Tore sind offen und das Flugzeug ist auf dem Weg nach Wien.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Die anderen

Timmy: (zu den Zuschauern) Letztes Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück…

Jimmy: Wir müssen nochmal nach Wien und wir werden ihn dieses Mal besiegen.

Spongebob: Ich dachte, ich habe ihn endgültig besiegt.

Timmys Dad kommt zur Jimmys Welt.

Timmys Dad: Timmy. Du musst mir helfen. Deine Mutter will mich Eliminieren.

Timmys Dad: Wohin fliegen wir?

Angelica: Nach Wien.

Timmys Dad: Oh. Wien. Einer der schönsten Städte, der Welt.

Jimmy: Keine Sorge Timmy. Ich habe ein Flugzeug gebaut, dass uns alle rein passt.

Jimmy drückt den Knopf in die Fernbedienung und die Tür öffnet sich und die Nicktoons sehen ein großes Flugzeug.

Mr. Krabs: (böse) Thaddäus, du musst mitgehen. Wir sind ein Team. Und ein Team muss immer zusammen bleiben. Wenn du weggehst, dann hast du für 3 Jahre keine freien Tage. Haben wir uns verstanden Thaddäus?

Thaddäus: Gut, ich bin dabei.

Jimmy: Seid ihr alle bereit?

Nicktoons (außer Thaddäus): (schreien) WIR ALLE SIND BEREIT.

Jimmy startet das Flugzeug. Der Motor ist gestartet. Die Tore sind offen und das Flugzeug ist auf dem Weg nach Wien.

Timmy: (zu den Zuschauern) Und nun zur Geschichte:

Inzwischen bei Rooberts Haus. Die entführenden Freunde von den Nicktoons sitzen gelangweilt auf dem Sitzen.

Ronnie Anne: Mir ist langweilig.

Stu versucht die Tür, viele Male auf zu machen.

Stu: Ist dieser Tür schwer auf zu machen?

Betty. Ich glaube dieser Typ hat diese Tür unzerstörbar gemacht.

Stu: Ich versuche noch, um uns zu befreien.

Didi: Oh, was wird mit Tommy und die anderen Babys passieren? Die werden alleine sein.

Stella: Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lincoln und die anderen sich auf die Babys aufpassen werden.

Howard: Sie hat recht.

Drew: Das hoffe ich auch. Ich glaube Angelica geht es gut.

Randy: Ich hoffe auch Susie und meine anderen Kinder geht es gut.

Liam: Ich wette die anderen können uns retten.

Stu: Das glaube ich auch. Die Freunde von unseren Kindern können uns retten.

Clyde: Spongebob, Danny und die anderen werden uns retten. Lincoln ist ein Meister der Plan.

Chaz: Lincoln ist ein Meister der Plan? Wow, ich glaube er weiß, was er zu tun hat. Ist er dein Freund?

Clyde: Ja, ich bin sein bester Freund.

Chaz: Ok.

Bobby: Ich hoffe mein Babe wird nicht von diesen Typen verletzt.

Ronnie Anne: Bobby. Lincoln und die anderen werden uns retten. (zu den anderen) Viele sagen, dass Lincoln und ich sind ein paar, aber…

Die anderen fangen an zu lachen, außer Lincolns Freunde.

Kira: Wirklich? Ihr seid ein paar?

Ronnie Anne: (genervt) Wir sind kein paar.

Kira: Oh.

Lucy: Wollt ihr ein paar werden?

Ronnie Anne: Nein. Er ist nur mein normaler Freund.

Lucy: Ok.

Ronnie Anne: Wie gesagt, ich hoffe unsere Helden kommen um uns zu retten.

Clyde: Ich hoffe auch.

Inzwischen bei Robert. Er schaut immer noch auf seinem Tablet von Plan seinen neuen Spezialanzug.

Robert: Gut, ich bin fertig. Ich habe nichts geändert.

Robert geht hinaus und schaut sein neuer Spezialanzug an.

Bauarbeiter #1: Robert, wir haben schon 8 km erreicht.

Robert: Gute Arbeit. Das heißt, es fehlen noch 2 km. Und außerdem, ihr hättet eigentlich seit 1 Stunde Pause machen können.

Bauarbeiter #1: So ein Mist.

Robert: Ihr habt jetzt Pause.

Bauarbeiter #1: Wow. Danke. (zu den anderen Arbeitern) Leute, wir haben jetzt Pause.

Bauarbeiter (alle): OK.

Die Bauarbeiter gehen jetzt, was zum Essen und trinken kaufen. Dobro und Michael kommen jetzt zur Robert.

Dobro: Wie sieht es aus?

Robert: 8 km sind schon erreicht. Es fehlen noch 2 km.

Michael: Ich habe den neuen Ball wiederbekommen.

Robert: Von Müll?

Michael: Ja.

Robert: Bring bitte diesen Ball zum Waschen.

Michael: Ok.

Michael wirft den Ball in sein Zimmer.

Robert: Freut ihr euch schon?

Dobro, Michael: Ja.

Robert: (böse) Ich auch. Hahahaha.

Stimme: Was zur Hölle ist das?

Robert, Dobro und Michael schauen, wer diese Stimme ist. Es ist der WL Security.

Robert: Du schon wieder? Was hast du in meinem neuen Haus zu suchen. Ich habe dich nicht eingeladen.

WL Security: Sorry, aber was ist das?

Robert: Das ist mein neuer Spezialanzug. Dieser Spezialanzug wird besser, unbesiegbar, stärker und die Höhe beträgt 10 km.

WL Security: (überrascht) 10 km? Wow.

Robert: Ja und 8 km sind schon erreicht. Es fehlen noch 2 km.

WL Security: Ok. Ich gehe zurück zur Arbeit. Bevor ich gehe, wozu brauchst du das?

Robert. Ich werde die Nicktoons rächen.

WL Security: (böse) Diese verfluchte Nicktoons. Die werden von dir, was erleben.

Robert: Das stimmt. Und nun geh jetzt zur Arbeit.

WL Security: Oh, ich bin spät. Bye.

Robert: Bye.

Der WL Security geht jetzt zur seiner Arbeit.

Robert: Tja, ihr Nicktoons. Ihr könnt euch schon vorbereiten, auf dem Kampf. Hahahahahaha.

Inzwischen in Jimmys Welt. Die komischen Leute sind in Jimmys Welt und suchen die Nicktoons. Einer hat die Flugbahn gefunden.

Clyde: (komisch) Leute, kommt her.

Die anderen kommen her und sehen den Flugbahn. Die verwandeln sich. Die sind nichts anderes als Robert Sidekicks.

Paul P.: Oh. Das hat mir echt schwindelig gemacht.

Igor A.: Hmmmmmm. Interessant. Es sieht aus, wie eine Flugbahn.

Denis G.: Ich glaube, die Nicktoons sind mit dem Flugzeug nach Wien geflogen.

Gerard P.: Wir müssen Robert warnen. Soll ich ihn anrufen?

Kylian M.: Nein, ich rufe ihn an.

Kylian ruft Robert an. Das Handy klingelt bei Roberts Handy. Er hebt ab.

Robert: Hallo.

Kylian M.: Robert, wir haben ein Problem. Wir haben eine Flugbahn gefunden und die Nicktoons sind mit dem Flugzeug auf dem Weg nach Wien.

Robert: Ich habe eine Idee. Wir können die Navigation umstellen. Ich werde die Navigation umstellen und die Nicktoons landen irgendwo anders.

Kylian M.: Weißt du wo?

Robert macht ein böses Lächeln.

Robert: Wie wäre es mit den afrikanischen Ländern in der Mitte von Afrika?

Kylian M.: Das ist eine tolle Idee.

Paul P.: Was wird er machen?

Gerard P.: Keine Ahnung.

Robert: Ich werde gleich die Navigation umstellen.

Kylian M.: Ok. Mach es.

Kylian legt auf.

Igor A.: Was ist passiert und was hat er für eine Idee?

Kylian M.: Er wird die Navigation von den Nicktoons im Flugzeug umstellen.

Denis G.: Wirklich? Wo?

Kylian M.: Die afrikanischen Länder in der Mitte von Afrika.

Paul P.: Finde ich super.

Igor A.: Ich auch.

Denis G.: Ich auch.

Gerard P.: Ich auch.

Kylian M.: Ich finde diese Idee auch schön.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	5. Falsch gelandet Teil 1

Jimmy: (zu den Zuschauern) Das letzte Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück…

Stu: Ist dieser Tür schwer auf zu machen?

Betty. Ich glaube dieser Typ hat diese Tür unzerstörbar gemacht.

Chaz: Lincoln ist ein Meister der Plan? Wow, ich glaube er weiß, was er zu tun hat. Ist er dein Freund?

Clyde: Ja, ich bin sein bester Freund.

Bauarbeiter #1: Robert, wir haben schon 8 km erreicht.

Robert: Gute Arbeit. Das heißt, es fehlen noch 2 km.

Michael: Ich habe den neuen Ball wiederbekommen.

Robert: Von Müll?

Michael: Ja.

Robert: Bring bitte diesen Ball zum Waschen.

Robert: Du schon wieder? Was hast du in meinem neuen Haus zu suchen. Ich habe dich nicht eingeladen.

WL Security: Sorry, aber was ist das?

Robert: Das ist mein neuer Spezialanzug. Dieser Spezialanzug wird besser, unbesiegbar, stärker und die Höhe beträgt 10 km.

WL Security: (überrascht) 10 km? Wow.

Igor A.: Hmmmmmm. Interessant. Es sieht aus, wie eine Flugbahn.

Denis G.: Ich glaube, die Nicktoons sind mit dem Flugzeug nach Wien geflogen.

Robert: Ich habe eine Idee. Wir können die Navigation umstellen. Ich werde die Navigation umstellen und die Nicktoons landen irgendwo anders.

Kylian M.: Weißt du wo?

Robert macht ein böses Lächeln.

Robert: Wie wäre es mit den afrikanischen Ländern in der Mitte von Afrika?

Igor A.: Was ist passiert und was hat er für eine Idee?

Kylian M.: Er wird die Navigation von den Nicktoons im Flugzeug umstellen.

Denis G.: Wirklich? Wo?

Kylian M.: Die afrikanischen Länder in der Mitte von Afrika.

Kylian M.: Ich finde diese Idee auch schön.

Jimmy: (zu den Zuschauern) Und nun zur Geschichte:

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons. Die Nicktoons sind immer noch auf dem Flugzeug und viele entspannen sich in dem Flugzeug.

Spongebob: Das ist ein schönes Flugzeug, denn du gemacht hast, Jimmy. Wir haben hier eine kleine Kinderspielhalle. Damit können Tommy und die anderen spielen. Auch zum Essen und trinken haben wir auch. Das ist schön.

Jimmy: Danke Spongebob.

Spongebob geht zurück zu seinem Platz. Jimmy sieht etwas in seiner Navigation, dass es irgendwie spinnt. Jimmy repariert seine Navigation und er stellt zurück.

Patrick: Hallo Thaddäus.

Thaddäus: Oh Nein. Nicht ein Idiot.

Gir kommt zur Thaddäus.

Gir: Hallo.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Noch ein Idiot?

Timmys Dad: Wow, ich glaube, die möchten mit dir spielen. Ich spiele auch mit.

Timmys Dad kommt näher zur Thaddäus.

Thaddäus: Oh Nein. Nicht auch der.

Tommy geht zur Angelica. Angelica und Debbie spielen UNO.

Tommy: Hey Angelica.

Angelica: (genervt) Was ist Tommy?

Tommy: Willst du mit uns…

Angelica: Nein. Ich will nicht mit dir mitspielen.

Tommy: Ok.

Debbie: Hey Tommy. Du kannst dich neben Angelica hinsetzen.

Tommy: Ok. Sowieso, ich will ein Nickerchen machen.

Tommy setzt sich in den Sitz hin und legt sich hin und macht ein Nickerchen. Debbie sieht Tommy, dass er schläft.

Debbie: Ich finde es Süß, dass er schläft.

Angelica: Egal, spielen wir weiter?

Angelica und Debbie spielen weiter. Angelica sieht seinen kleinen Cousin an.

Angelica: (flüstert) Ich finde es auch Süß, dass Tommy schläft. Er sieht so Süß aus.

Leni: Wirklich? Ich finde Lincoln auch Süß, wenn er schläft.

Leni geht zu seinem Platz. Angelica sieht wieder seinen kleinen Cousin an und sie gibt ihn auf ihre Beine. Sie schaut links und rechts. Debbie ist abgelenkt. Angelica küsst ihn auf seine Stirn.

Angelica: (flüstert) Träum was Schönes Tommy.

Tommy lächelt beim schlafen. Angelica und Debbie spielen weiter UNO.

Spongebob: Was ist mit der Geheimformel von Krabbenburger, Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: Keine Sorge Spongebob. Ich habe die Geheimformel mitgebracht. Damit hat Plankton keine Chance.

Mr. Krabs zeigt Spongebob der Geheimformel.

Spongebob: Puh.

Jimmy: (im Mikrofon) Leute, in 30 Minuten kommen wir in Wien an.

Lynn Jr.: Dieser Typ wird von uns allen eine Lektion bekommen.

Sandy: Ich werde ihn eine geben.

Das Flugzeug fängt an zu landen.

Patrick: Ich liebe Landungen.

Timmys Dad: Ich liebe es auch.

_DREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Das Flugzeug ist gelandet. Die Tür öffnet sich und die Nicktoons stürmen hinaus.

Nicktoons: Robert. Du wirst… Huh?

Die Nicktoons sind nicht in Wien, sondern in eine Wüste. Die Nicktoons sehen ein Schild das da steht: „Bienvenue en République centrafricaine." (Willkommen in Zentralafrikanische Republik)

Lil: Ich dachte Wien ist eine Stadt.

Angelica: Es ist eine Stadt, ihr dummen Babys. Wir sind hier in eine Wüste.

Jetzt kommen dort schwarze Männer zu den Nicktoons.

Mann #1: Êtes-vous des touristes? (Seid ihr Touristen?)

Jimmy: Nein, aber wissen sie, wo wir sind?

Mann #1: Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu veux dire. Je parle français et pas ce que tu parles! (Ich habe nicht verstanden, was du meinst. Ich spreche Französisch und nicht, was du sprichst!)

Jimmy: Ah. Du sprichst Französisch.

Mann #1: Oui. (Ja.)

Jimmy: Ok. Savez-vous où nous sommes? (Wissen sie, wo wir sind?)

Mann #1: Vous êtes en République centrafricaine. Où veux-tu aller? (Ihr seid in Zentralafrikanische Republik. Wohin wollt ihr überhaupt?

Jimmy: Nous voulons aller à Vienne, mais je pense que nous nous sommes trompés ici. (Wir wollen nach Wien, aber ich glaube, wir haben uns hier geirrt.)

Mann #1: Droit. Vous avez vraiment tort, mais vous pouvez prendre l'avion pour Vienne en avion et je pense que vous avez vraiment changé votre navigation. (Stimmt. Ihr seid wirklich falsch, aber du kannst mit deinen Flugzeug nach Wien fliegen und ich glaube, du hast wirklich dein Navigation umgestellt.)

Jimmy: Ok. Merci. (Ok. Danke.)

Mann #1: De rien. (Gern geschehen.)

Die Männer gehen weg von den Nicktoons und die Nicktoons gehen jetzt zurück zur Flugzeug. Jimmy startet das Flugzeug und das Flugzeug fängt an zu fliegen.

Jimmy: Ich hoffe, wir fliegen wirklich richtig.

Ein Fisch, der komisch fühlt sieht, dass der Flugzeug fliegt. Er verwandelt sich. Er ist nichts anderes als Roberts Sidekick.

Sadio M.: Boah. 1. Das hat mir schwindelig gemacht  
2\. Ich werde Robert anrufen und ihn warnen.

Sadio ruft Robert an. Roberts Handy klingelt. Er hebt ab.

Robert: Hey Sadio. Was gibt's?

Sadio M.: Robert. Dein Plan hat zwar funktioniert, aber die Nicktoons fliegen jetzt nach Wien.

Robert: Mir fällt noch eine Idee auf. Ich werde die Navigation wieder umstellen. Die Nicktoons werden dieses Mal nach Syrien fliegen.

Sadio M.: Coole Idee. Mach das.

Robert: Werde ich machen.

Sadio M.: Bye.

Robert: Bye.

Robert legt auf und stellt die Navigation von dem Flugzeug um. Er stellt, statt Wien auf Syrien um.

Robert: (böse) Haha. Viel Spaß in Syrien Nicktoons. Hahahahahaha.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	6. Falsch gelandet Teil 2

Tommy: (zu den Zuschauern) Das letzte Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück…

Spongebob: Das ist ein schönes Flugzeug, denn du gemacht hast, Jimmy.

Lynn Jr.: Dieser Typ wird von uns allen eine Lektion bekommen.

Sandy: Ich werde ihn eine geben.

Lil: Ich dachte Wien ist eine Stadt.

Angelica: Es ist eine Stadt, ihr dummen Babys. Wir sind hier in eine Wüste.

Mann #1: Êtes-vous des touristes? (Seid ihr Touristen?)

Jimmy: Nein, aber wissen sie, wo wir sind?

Mann #1: Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu veux dire. Je parle français et pas ce que tu parles! (Ich habe nicht verstanden, was du meinst. Ich spreche Französisch und nicht, was du sprichst!)

Jimmy: Nous voulons aller à Vienne, mais je pense que nous nous sommes trompés ici. (Wir wollen nach Wien, aber ich glaube, wir haben uns hier geirrt.)

Mann #1: Droit. Vous avez vraiment tort, mais vous pouvez prendre l'avion pour Vienne en avion et je pense que vous avez vraiment changé votre navigation. (Stimmt. Ihr seid wirklich falsch, aber du kannst mit deinen Flugzeug nach Wien fliegen und ich glaube, du hast wirklich dein Navigation umgestellt.)

Sadio M.: Boah. 1. Das hat mir schwindelig gemacht  
2\. Ich werde Robert anrufen und ihn warnen.

Robert: Mir fällt noch eine Idee auf. Ich werde die Navigation wieder umstellen. Die Nicktoons werden dieses Mal nach Syrien fliegen.

Sadio M.: Coole Idee. Mach das.

Robert: Werde ich machen.

Robert: (böse) Haha. Viel Spaß in Syrien Nicktoons. Hahahahahaha.

Tommy: (zu den Zuschauern) Und nun zur Geschichte:

Die Nicktoons sind immer noch im Flugzeug und entspannen sich.

Manny (El Tigre): Oh Gott. Wir waren vorher in Afrika und wohin fliegen wir jetzt? Nach Honduras?

Frida: Ich glaube nicht. Dieses Mal fliegen wir wirklich nach Wien.

Manny (El Tigre): Ich hoffe, dass wir wirklich nach Wien.

Spongebob: Ich habe frische Krabbenburger mitgebracht. Wer möchte eins?

Alle Nicktoons, außer Thaddäus zeigen auf. Spongebob gibt allen Nicktoons einen Krabbenburger.

Timmys Dad: Ich probiere einen.

Timmys Dad isst einen Krabbenburger.

Timmys Dad: Hey, ich finde diesen Krabbenburger sehr köstlich und schmeckt sehr gut.

Mr. Krabs: Der Krabbenburger ist eine der besten Burger in alle sieben Weltmeere. Es ist in der Krossen Krabbe.

Timmys Dad: Oh. Ich werde schauen, ob ich einmal kommen kann. Außerdem brauch ich auch einen Tauchanzug, damit ich Unterwasser bleiben kann.

Mr. Krabs: Sie sind jederzeit willkommen.

Timmys Dad: Danke Krabbe.

Mr. Krabs: Ich heiße Mr. Krabs.

Timmys Dad: Danke für ihren Name Mr. Krabs.

Debbie, Angelica und Tommy spielen UNO. Angelica legt eine 4+ mit Farbenwunschkarte.

Angelica: Tommy, du musst 4 Karten abheben.

Tommy: Oh Mann.

Debbie: Eigentlich, ich muss 4 Karten abheben.

Angelica: Ok. (zu Tommy) Glückspilz.

Tommy: Danke Angelica.

Thaddäus ist gelangweilt und schaut auf dem Fenster. Phil und Lil kommen zur Thaddäus und setzen sich neben ihn.

Phil: Hallo Thaddäus.

Lil: Hallo Thaddäus.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Was wollt ihr von mir?

Lil: Wir möchten gerne fragen, ob du mit uns, was spielen möchtest.

Phil: Du hast nie mit uns, was gespielt.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Phil und Lil. Ich habe keine Zeit mit euch zu spielen.

Phil, Lil: Ok.

Phil und Lil gehen zurück zu den anderen Babys.

Phil: Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Thaddäus nicht spielen möchte.

Susie: Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee.

Susie geht kurz zur Thaddäus. Thaddäus ist abgelenkt. Susie nimmt den Koffer von der Klarinette. Sie macht es auf und nimmt die Klarinette von dem Koffer und legt den Koffer, wo es war. Sie geht zu den Babys zurück.

Susie: Ich habe seine Klarinette.

Chuckie: Oh. Cool.

Kimi: Diese Idee ist der beste.

Thaddäus nimmt sein Koffer und er sieht, dass die Klarinette weg ist.

Thaddäus: (böse) Wer hat meine Klarinette weggenommen?

Susie pfeift.

Thaddäus: Spongebob. Hast du meine Klarinette weggenommen?

Spongebob: Nein.

Thaddäus: Patrick. Ich weiß, dass du es warst. Du hast einmal meine Klarinette genommen, weil du die Toiletten putzen musstest, mit meiner Klarinette. Jetzt hast du meine Klarinette wieder genommen.

Patrick: Ich habe deine Klarinette nicht genommen.

Thaddäus: Wer war es dann?

Die Babys fangen an zu lachen. Thaddäus starrt denen böse an.

Thaddäus. Habt ihr meine Klarinette genommen?

Susie: Nein.

Phil: Susie hat deine Klarinette genommen.

Die Babys starren Phil böse an.

Lil: Philip Richard Paul DeVille. Wie kannst du nur es sagen?

Phil: Hey. 1. Entschuldigung.  
2\. Ohne den zweiten Vornamen.

Thaddäus: Susie. Gib mir meine Klarinette wieder.

Susie: Ok.

Susie wollte Thaddäus die Klarinette geben, aber sie wirft es zu Chuckie.

Susie: Fang Chuckie.

Chuckie fangt die Klarinette.

Chuckie: Was soll ich tun?

Susie: Wirf es zu jemanden?

Chuckie: Ok. (zu Lil) Fang Lil.

Chuckie wirft die Klarinette zu Lil. Thaddäus hat es nicht geschafft zu fangen.

Spongebob und Patrick sehen, dass Thaddäus mit den Babys spielt.

Spongebob: Aw. Ist das nicht nett?

Patrick: Das ist nett.

Jimmy: (im Mikrofon) Leute, in ungefähr 15 Minuten haben wir unseren Ziel erreicht.

Lynn Jr.: Jetzt wird dieser Typ, was von mir, was erleben.

Sandy: Das hoffe ich Lynn.

_FÜHNZEHN MINNUTEN SPÄTER_

Das Flugzeug ist gelandet. Die Tür ist geöffnet und die Nicktoons stürmen raus.

Nicktoons: Robert. Du wirst… Huh?

Die Nicktoons sehen eine zerstörte Stadt.

Bunsen: Wo sind wir?

Kitty: Das ist eine zerstörte Stadt.

Jimmy schaut auf seiner Navigation.

Jimmy. Wer stellt meine Navigation um? Wir sind in Syrien.

Tommy: Warum ist das eine zerstörte Stadt.

Jimmy: Syrien hat seit langen einen Bürgerkrieg.

Nicktoons: Bürgerkrieg?

Jimmy: Ja.

Harvey: Ich hoffe, wir sind sicher.

Auf einmal kommen mehrere syrische Soldaten zu der zerstörten Stadt.

Soldat #1: Wir müssen wieder in dieser zerstörten Stadt sein.

Soldat #2: Wieso? Da ist niemand.

Die Soldaten hören eine sprechende Stimme.

Soldat #1: Ich glaube, ich höre eine Stimme.

Die Soldaten gehen, wo die Stimme ist. Die Soldaten haben gefunden, wer diese Stimme ist. Die Soldaten sehen, die Nicktoons.

Soldat #1: Aha. Da sind unbekannte Leute oder bekannt als Eindringlinge.

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons. Susie umarmt eine zerstörte Wohnung.

Susie: Ich werde dir nie Lebewohl sagen.

Thaddäus: Lässt du denn Quatsch?

Die Soldaten kommen zu den Nicktoons.

Soldat #1: (schreit) EINDRINGLINGE! DA SIND EINDRINGLINGE! SCHNAPPT DIESEN EINDRINGLINGE!

Die Nicktoons sehen, dass die Soldaten zu denen kommen. Die Nicktoons bekommen Angst und rennen schnell zur Flugzeug zurück. Jimmy startet das Flugzeug und die fliegen los. Die Soldaten schießen mit ihren Waffen.

Soldat #1: Schnappt diese Eindringlinge.

Das Flugzeug fliegt schneller.

Soldat #1: Ich werde euch wieder kriegen, ihr Eindringlinge.

Inzwischen in Flugzeug. Die Nicktoons entspannen sich jetzt.

Spongebob: Puh. Das war knapp.

Mr. Krabs: Das sagst du Spongebob.

Jimmy ist am Steuer.

Jimmy: Ich hoffe, wir werden unser Ziel erreichen.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	7. Spezialanzug 9500 m erreicht

Angelica: (zu den Zuschauern) Letztes Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück…

Manny (El Tigre): Oh Gott. Wir waren vorher in Afrika und wohin fliegen wir jetzt? Nach Honduras?

Frida: Ich glaube nicht. Dieses Mal fliegen wir wirklich nach Wien.

Thaddäus: (böse) Wer hat meine Klarinette weggenommen?

Susie pfeift.

Thaddäus: Spongebob. Hast du meine Klarinette weggenommen?

Spongebob: Nein.

Thaddäus: Patrick. Ich weiß, dass du es warst. Du hast einmal meine Klarinette genommen, weil du die Toiletten putzen musstest, mit meiner Klarinette. Jetzt hast du meine Klarinette wieder genommen.

Patrick: Ich habe deine Klarinette nicht genommen.

Lil: Philip Richard Paul DeVille. Wie kannst du nur es sagen?

Phil: Hey. 1. Entschuldigung.  
2\. Ohne den zweiten Vornamen.

Lynn Jr.: Jetzt wird dieser Typ, was von mir, was erleben.

Sandy: Das hoffe ich Lynn.

Bunsen: Wo sind wir?

Kitty: Das ist eine zerstörte Stadt.

Jimmy: Syrien hat seit langen einen Bürgerkrieg.

Nicktoons: Bürgerkrieg?

Jimmy: Ja.

Soldat #1: (schreit) EINDRINGLINGE! DA SIND EINDRINGLINGE! SCHNAPPT DIESEN EINDRINGLINGE!

Soldat #1: Ich werde euch wieder kriegen, ihr Eindringlinge.

Spongebob: Puh. Das war knapp.

Mr. Krabs: Das sagst du Spongebob.

Jimmy: Ich hoffe, wir werden unser Ziel erreichen.

Angelica: (zu den Zuschauern) Und nun zur Geschichte:

Inzwischen bei Robert. Er schaut, sein neuer Spezialanzug an.

Robert: Hey Bauarbeiter, wie viel Kilometer habt ihr erreicht?

Bauarbeiter #1: Wir haben 9500 m erreicht oder bekannt als 9,5 km.

Robert: Super. Es ist fast fertig. Es fehlen noch 500 m und dann ist es fertig.

Dobro kommt zur Robert.

Dobro: Hey, wie viel hat das schon erreicht?

Robert: 9,5 km sind erreicht.

Dobro: Wie lange wird es noch dauern?

Robert: Ich glaube noch morgen oder in 2 Tagen.

Dobro: Ok.

Robert: Ich werde, wenn es fertig ist, in den Spezialanzug hineingehen und dir alles zeigen, was hier erbaut ist.

Dobro: Ok, aber du weißt schon, dass der…

Robert: (schreit, böse) Ich habe gesagt, wenn es fertig ist, du mieser Idiot.

Dobro: Ok. Ok. Chill mal. Ich habe es kapiert.

Robert: Danke.

Jetzt kommt Michael zu denen.

Michael: Hey, wie sieht es aus?

Robert: 9,5 km wurde erreicht.

Michael: Es fehlen noch 500 m und dann ist es fertig?

Robert: ja. Ich werde, wenn es fertig ist. Da hineingehen und dir und Papa alles zeigen, was hier erbaut ist.

Michael: Cool.

Jetzt kommt der WL Security.

WL Security: Darf ich auch?

Robert: Nein.

WL Security: Verflixt.

Der WL Security geht zurück zur Arbeit.

Dobro: Habt ihr zwei Lust auf McDonalds?

Robert: Ich bin dabei.

Michael: Ich auch.

Robert: Hey Bauarbeiter. Mein Vater, mein Bruder und ich gehen jetzt zur McDonalds. Ihr habt Pause, solange bis wir zurückkommen.

Bauarbeiter #1: Ok. (zu den anderen Bauarbeitern) Leute, wir haben Pause.

Bauarbeitern: OK.

Bauarbeiter: Robert, wir gehen einen Kaffee kaufen.

Robert: Ok. (zu Michael und Dobro) Wir gehen jetzt.

Dobro: Wer bezahlt das?

Robert, Michael: (schreien) PAPA!

Dobro: Ok. Ok. Dann zahle ich dann.

Robert, Michael: DANKE!

Robert, Dobro und Michael gehen jetzt zur McDonalds.

_DREISSIG MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Robert, Dobro und Michael sind zuhause und genießen das Essen.

Robert: Ich freue mich schon. Ich werde euch vernichten, ihr Nicktoons. Hahahahaha.

Dobro: Wen lachst du aus?

Robert: (schreit) Ich lache an niemanden aus, sondern ich lache zu mir selber.

Dobro: Ok. Ok. Reg dich ab Robert.

Robert: (schreit) DANKE!

Fortsetzung folgt…


	8. Suche nach Robert Teil 1

Lincoln: (zu den Zuschauern) Letztes Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück…

Bauarbeiter #1: Wir haben 9500 m erreicht oder bekannt als 9,5 km.

Robert: Super. Es ist fast fertig. Es fehlen noch 500 m und dann ist es fertig.

Dobro: Wie lange wird es noch dauern?

Robert: Ich glaube noch morgen oder in 2 Tagen.

Robert: Ja. Ich werde, wenn es fertig ist. Da hineingehen und dir und Papa alles zeigen, was hier erbaut ist.

Robert: Ich freue mich schon. Ich werde euch vernichten, ihr Nicktoons. Hahahahaha.

Dobro: Wen lachst du aus?

Robert: (schreit) Ich lache an niemanden aus, sondern ich lache zu mir selber.

Dobro: Ok. Ok. Reg dich ab Robert.

Robert: (schreit) DANKE!

Lincoln: (zu den Zuschauern) Und nun zur Geschichte:

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons. Die Nicktoons sind in Wien angekommen und parkiert sein Flugzeug in der Kärtner Straße.

Jimmy: Hier sind wir Leute. Die Stadt Wien.

Timmys Dad: Das ist Wien? Dieser Stadt ist wunderschön.

Timmy: Dad. Das wissen wir.

Ein Polizist kommt zu den Nicktoons.

Polizist: Leute. Hier ist Flugzeug parkieren verboten.

Danny lasert den Polizist weg.

Danny: Den habe ich was gezeigt.

Jimmy: Leute, wir müssen Robert finden, bevor es zu spät ist.

Patrick: Dann gehen wir zur 1. Bezirk.

Otto: Patrick, das ist 1. Bezirk.

Patrick: Oh.

Jimmy: Also, wir sind jetzt in der Kärtner Straße und wir werden, denn ganze Bezirk nach ihn durchsuchen.

Thaddäus: Und was, wenn nicht?

Jimmy: Dann fahren wir zur 2. Bezirk. Dann 3. Bezirk und dann noch andere bis 23. Bezirk.

Thaddäus: (genervt) Das wird Stunden dauern, bis wir ihn gefunden haben.

Jimmy: Gut, dann gehen wir zur Schwedenplatz.

Die Nicktoons gehen in Schwedenplatz. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in Schwedenplatz angekommen.

Jimmy: Gut, wir werden in allen Wohnungen in Schwedenplatz absuchen.

Tommy: Was, wenn wir ihn nicht gefunden haben.

Jimmy: Keine Sorge Tommy. Wir werden ihn finden. Jetzt suchen wir ihn allen Wohnungen. Verstanden?

Nicktoons: Ja.

Jimmy: Gut.

Die Nicktoons teilen sich auf und gehen in allen Wohnungen. Spongebobs Team geht zur einen Wohnung hinein.

Spongebob: Gut, ich gehe in dieser Haustür und ihr in den anderen Haustüren.

Die anderen von Spongebobs Team gehen in den anderen Haustüren. Spongebob klopft an einer Haustür. Es ist eine ältere Frau, die denn Tür aufgemacht hat.

Spongebob: Entschuldigen sie ältere Dame, aber darf ich kurz hineingehen?

Alte Dame: Wieso?

Spongebob geht einfach in die Wohnung hinein und sucht in der ganzen Wohnung nach Robert.

Spongebob: Ich weiß, dass du hier bist Robert. Ich suche nach dir.

Spongebob sucht in der ganzen Wohnung und er verwüstet, das ganze Wohnung. Er zerstört Vasen und andere Dinge. Die ältere Dame ist schwer schockiert.

Alte Dame: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH. Oh mein Gott. Verschwinde aus meinem Haus oder ich rufe gleich die Polizei.

Spongebob: (zittert) Das ich ihr Haus zerstört habe, tut mir leid.

Alte Dame: (schreit) RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS.

Die alte Dame schmeißt Spongebob raus.

Spongebob: Ok. Robert ist nicht in dieser Wohnung.

Die Rugrats ist in einer Wohnung und verwüstet auch die ganze Wohnung des jungen Mannes.

Chuckie: Ich weiß es nicht Leute. Ich glaube Robert ist nicht hier.

Tommy: Ich glaube auch.

Junger Mann: IHR HABT MEINE WOHNUNG ZERSTÖRT! RAUS AUS MEINER WOHNUNG ODER ICH RUFE GLEICH DIE POLIZEI AN!

Der junge Mann schmeißt die Babys raus.

Angelica: Robert ist nicht in dieser Wohnung.

_DREI STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons sind fertig auf der Suche in 1. Bezirk.

Jimmy: Robert ist nicht in 1. Bezirk oder?

Dudley: Er ist nicht.

Jimmy: Ok. Dann 2. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 2. Bezirk. Ein paar Minuten später sind die Nicktoons in dem 2. Bezirk und zwar in der Machstraße.

Jimmy: Ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass er früher hier gewohnt hat.

Spongebob: Ja. Er hat hier früher gewohnt.

Die Nicktoons gehen in der Wohnung hinein und gehen in allen Häusern hinein.

Alte Frau: Mein wunderschöner Wohnung. RAUS AUS MEINER WOHNUNG ODER ICH RUFE GLEICH DIE POLIZEI!

Lincoln: Kennen Sie vielleicht Robert?

Alte Frau: Wer ist Robert?

Lincoln: Oh. (kichert nervös) Das tut mir leid.

Alte Frau: RAUS HIER.

Lincoln rennt schnell raus aus dem Wohnung. Während die Nicktoons weiter nach Robert in der 2. Bezirk suchen, merken die nicht einmal, dass ein Überwachungskamera ist und Robert schaut das LIVE Überwachungsvideo genau an. Er ist böse.

Robert: (böse) Das ist der mieseste Plan auf der Welt.

Die Nicktoons suchen noch weiter nach Robert.

_DREI STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons haben nach Robert, überall abgesucht, aber er ist nicht hier.

Jimmy: Nachdem Robert nicht in 2. Bezirk ist suchen wir dann in den 3. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 3. Bezirk. Nach ein paar Minuten sind die Nicktoons in dem 3. Bezirk und zwar in Schlachthausgasse.

Jimmy: Wir suchen Robert in dieser Wohnung.

Die Nicktoons gehen in die Wohnung hinein und in allen Wohnhäusern und zerstören das ganze Wohnung.

Lola: Ich weiß, dass du hier bist Robert.

Lana: Komm raus Robert.

Mann: Was zum Geier sucht hier in meine Wohnung? (böse) Entweder raus aus meinem Haus oder ich rufe die Polizei an.

Lola: Wir müssen noch suchen, alter Mann.

Das hat den Mann wütend gemacht und schmeißt die zwei raus.

Lana: Ich glaube Robert ist nicht in dieser Wohnung.

_DREI STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons haben in ganzen 3. Bezirk abgesucht, aber Robert ist nicht hier.

Jimmy: Ich habe eine andere Idee. Wir werden nicht in so vielen Bezirken suchen. Wir werden noch in 5., 10., 11., 12., 14., 16., 19., 21., 22. und 23. Bezirk suchen. Ok?

Nicktoons: Ok.

Jimmy: Gut.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 5. Bezirk. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die in 5. Bezirk und zwar in Pilgramgasse. Die Nicktoons gehen in die Wohnhäuser hinein und demolieren alles.

Manny (El Tigre): Komm raus Robert. Ich weiß, dass du in dieser Wohnung versteckst.

Frida: Du kannst überall in dieser Wohnung sein.

Das hat die Frau wütend gemacht.

Frau: (schreit, wütend) RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS!

Die Frau schmeißt die zwei raus.

Frau: UND KOMMT NIE WIEDER!

Manny (El Tigre): Ich glaube, er ist nicht in dieser Wohnung.

_EIN PAAR STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons haben in der ganzen 5. Bezirk nach Robert abgesucht, aber die haben ihn nicht gefunden.

Jimmy: Lass mich raten, er ist nicht in 5. Bezirk.

Spongebob: Nein.

Patrick: Das ist unfair.

Jimmy: Dann gehen wir zur 10. Bezirk.

Thaddäus: Oh Mann. Noch mehr spazieren.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 10. Bezirk. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in 10. Bezirk und zwar in Troststraße.

Mr. Krabs: Die Suche nach ihm geht weiter.

Die Nicktoons gehen in allen Wohnhäusern hinein und suchen nach Robert.

Lincoln: Oh Robert. Ich habe dein Lieblingssüßigkeit: DIXI.

Lincoln hört ein Geräusch, das in Schrank ist. Lincoln macht den Schrank auf.

Lincoln: Jetzt habe ich dich.

Lincoln hat einen Schäferhund an seinen Händen.

Lincoln: Es ist nicht Robert, sondern ein Schäferhund.

Lincoln rennt um sein Leben. Lincoln geht raus und schließt schnell die Tür und der Hund kracht gegen die Tür.

Lincoln: Puh. Das war knapp.

Lincoln geht zu den anderen Wohnhäusern.

_EIN PAAR STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons haben nach ihn in 10. Bezirk abgesucht, aber die haben ihn nicht gefunden.

Jimmy: Er ist auch nicht in 10. Bezirk.

Lincoln: Ich wurde beinahe von einem Schäferhund attackiert.

Leni kommt jetzt.

Leni: Ich habe ihn.

Lori: Du hast ihn?

Leni hat einen Mann.

Angelica: Ähm… Leni. Das ist nicht Robert.

Leni: Er heißt Robert.

Robert (andere): Das stimmt, aber kannst du mich in Ruhe lassen.

Leni: Halt die Klappe Robert.

Jimmy: Leni. Das ist Robert, aber der Robert sieht anders aus, als der.

Der Mann reißt weg und verschwindet von den Nicktoons.

Robert (andere): Verfluchte Volltrotteln.

Jimmy: Was auch immer. Wir gehen jetzt zur 11. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 11. Bezirk. Inzwischen bei Robert. Er sieht im Fernsehen, dass die Nicktoons zur 11. Bezirk gehen.

Robert: Ich wünsche euch, viel Spaß in den 11. Bezirk, ihr Trotteln.

Alissa: Hey, du da.

Robert: Ja. Was ist?

Alissa: Unsere Freunde werden uns retten und dich besiegen.

Buster: Ich werde dir ein Ball auf den Kopf schießen.

Robert: Ihr sagt das schon zum 100. Mal. Die haben keine Chance gegen mich.

Edwin: Nur zur Info, ihr zwei. Sein Spezialanzug ist 10 km hoch und es ist unzerstörbar.

Robert ist überrascht und hat gehört, was Edwin gesagt hat.

Robert: Gut, dass du geraten. Es stimmt.

Robert geht zu denen und macht die Türe zu.

Robert: Tja, ihr Nicktoons. Viel Spaß in 11. Bezirk. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	9. Suche nach Robert Teil 2

Jenny: Letztes Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück…

Jimmy: Hier sind wir Leute. Die Stadt Wien.

Timmys Dad: Das ist Wien? Dieser Stadt ist wunderschön.

Timmy: Dad. Das wissen wir.

Robert: (böse) Das ist der mieseste Plan auf der Welt.

Jimmy: Ich habe eine andere Idee. Wir werden nicht in so vielen Bezirken suchen. Wir werden noch in 5., 10., 11., 12., 14., 16., 19., 21., 22. und 23. Bezirk suchen. Ok?

Nicktoons: Ok.

Lincoln: Jetzt habe ich dich.

Lincoln hat einen Schäferhund an seinen Händen.

Lincoln: Es ist nicht Robert, sondern ein Schäferhund.

Lincoln rennt um sein Leben. Lincoln geht raus und schließt schnell die Tür und der Hund kracht gegen die Tür.

Lincoln: Puh. Das war knapp.

Leni: Er heißt Robert.

Robert (andere): Das stimmt, aber kannst du mich in Ruhe lassen.

Leni: Halt die Klappe Robert.

Jimmy: Leni. Das ist Robert, aber der Robert sieht anders aus, als der.

Der Mann reißt weg und verschwindet von den Nicktoons.

Robert (andere): Verfluchte Volltrotteln.

Alissa: Unsere Freunde werden uns retten und dich besiegen.

Buster: Ich werde dir ein Ball auf den Kopf schießen.

Robert: Ihr sagt das schon zum 100. Mal. Die haben keine Chance gegen mich.

Edwin: Nur zur Info, ihr zwei. Sein Spezialanzug ist 10 km hoch und es ist unzerstörbar.

Robert: Gut, dass du geraten. Es stimmt.

Robert geht zu denen und macht die Türe zu.

Robert: Tja, ihr Nicktoons. Viel Spaß in 11. Bezirk. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Jenny: Und nun zur Geschichte:

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons. Die Nicktoons sind in 11. Bezirk und zwar in Enkplatz.

Rocko: Die Suche nach ihm kann weiter gehen, aber ich werde dieses Mal die Wohnungen zerstören.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur Wohnungen in Enkplatz und suchen nach Robert.

Lori: Komm her Robert. Du bist hier.

Alter Mann: Was zum Geier. Verschwinde aus meinem Haus.

Der alte Mann schmeißt Lori raus.

Lori: Dann gehe ich zu den anderen Wohnhäusern.

_EIN PAAR STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons haben in der ganzen 11. Bezirk nach Robert abgesucht, aber die Nicktoons haben ihn nicht gefunden.

Jimmy: Er ist auch nicht in…

Luna: Nein, er ist nicht in 11. Bezirk.

Jimmy: Ok. Dann gehen wir zur 12. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 12. Bezirk. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in dem 12. Bezirk und zwar in der Niederhofstraße.

Jimmy: Ich bleibe hier und warte auf euch.

Danny: Ok. (zu den anderen) Kommt mit, Leute.

Die Nicktoons, außer Jimmy gehen zu den Wohnhäusern und suchen nach Robert.

Frau: Hilfe. Dieser Verrückter Junge zerstört mein Zuhause.

Timmy: Ich suche nach Robert.

Der Mann von Frau kommt zuhause an und sieht, dass das ruiniert. Er geht hinein und sieht, dass Timmy irgendetwas sucht.

Frau: Schatz. Der Junge ist verrückt geworden.

Der Mann sieht Timmy an und schmeißt ihn raus.

Mann: Wenn du noch einmal kommst, dann wirst du von mir, was erleben.

Timmy: Ich glaube Robert ist nicht in dieser Wohnung.

_EIN PAAR STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons gehen zur Jimmy.

Jimmy: Ok. Ihr habt ihn auch nicht in 12. Bezirk gefunden.

Tommy: Nein.

Jimmy: Ok. Dann gehen wir zur 14. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 14. Bezirk. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in den 14. Bezirk und zwar in Hütteldorf. Die Nicktoons gehen in den Wohnhäusern hinein und suchen nach Robert.

Spongebob: Oh Robert. Ich habe, was für dich: DIXI.

Alte Dame: Verschwinde aus meinem Haus.

Spongebob. Zuerst muss ich jemanden suchen.

Alte Dame: Ich habe gesagt, dass du verschwindest.

Spongebob: Aber…

Alte Dame: RAUS!

Die alte Dame schmeißt Spongebob raus.

Spongebob: Ich gehe, dann in den anderen Wohnungen.

_EIN PAAR STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons gehen zur Jimmy.

Patrick: Er ist auch nicht hier.

Jimmy: Dann gehen wir zur 16. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 16. Bezirk. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in dem 16. Bezirk und zwar in Kendlerstraße. Die Nicktoons gehen in den Wohnhäusern hinein und demolieren die Wohnhäuser.

Mann. Was zum Geier machst du denn da?

Luna: Ich suche nach Robert.

Mann: Raus aus meinem Haus.

Der Mann schmeißt Luna raus.

Luna: Dann suche ich ihn in den anderen Wohnungen.

_EIN PAAR STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons gehen zur Jimmy.

Susie: Er ist auch nicht in 16. Bezirk.

Jimmy: Ok. Zur 19. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 19 Bezirk. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in dem 19. Bezirk und zwar in Heiligenstadt. Die Nicktoons gehen in den Wohnhäusern hinein und demolieren die Wohnhäuser.

Susie: Oh Robert.

Frau: Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung, du Verrückter.

Die Frau schmeißt Susie raus aus ihrer Wohnung.

Susie: Dann ist er nicht in dieser Wohnung.

_EIN PAAR STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons gehen zur Jimmy.

Sandy: Er ist auch nicht in dem 19. Bezirk.

Jimmy: Zur 21. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 21 Bezirk. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in dem 21. Bezirk und zwar Am Spitz. Die Nicktoons gehen zu den Wohnhäusern und suchen nach Robert.

Otto: Robert, wo bist du?

Mann: Verschwinde aus meinem Haus oder ich rufe gleich die Polizei.

Otto: Aber…

Mann: RAUS AUS MEINER WOHNUNG!

Der Mann schmeißt Otto raus.

Otto: Dann gehe ich irgendwo anders.

_EIN PAAR STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons gehen zur Jimmy.

Jenny: Er ist auch nicht in 21. Bezirk.

Jimmy: Zur 22. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 22. Bezirk. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in dem 22. Bezirk und zwar in Hirschtetten. Die Nicktoons gehen zu den Wohnhäusern und demolieren alles.

Lynn Jr.: Wo bist du? Ich weiß, dass du hier bist Robert.

Lynn Jr. zerstört Vasen und andere Dinge. Plötzlich kommt eine Familie mit 2 Kindern in den demolierten Haus rein.

Bub: Daddy, was ist mit unserer Wohnung los?

Mädchen: Das macht mir Angst.

Der Mann sieht Lynn Jr.

Mann: Hast du meine Wohnung demoliert?

Lynn Jr.: Ich bin auf der Suche nach Robert.

Frau: Raus aus unserer Wohnung.

Die Frau schmeißt Lynn Jr. raus.

Lynn Jr.: Ich glaube, er ist nicht in dieser Wohnung.

_EIN PAAR STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Die Nicktoons gehen zur Jimmy.

Timmy: Wir haben ihn überall in 22. Bezirk abgesucht.

Chloe: Apropro absuchen. Timmy, wo ist dein Dad?

Timmy: Er fotografiert Züge.

Die Nicktoons schauen, dass Timmys Dad Züge fotografiert.

Timmys Dad: Hey Timmy. Ich fotografiere Züge. (er macht ein Foto) Es macht Spaß.

Jimmy: Wir gehen zur 23 Bezirk. Ich hoffe, er wohnt dort. Timmy, du nimmst dein Dad.

Timmy geht zu seinen Dad und trägt ihn zu den Nicktoons.

Timmys Dad: Oh. Wohin gehen wir jetzt? Nach Bosnien?

Jimmy: Nein. Mr. Turner. Wir gehen zur 23. Bezirk.

Die Nicktoons gehen zur 23. Bezirk. Nach mehreren Minuten sind die Nicktoons in dem 23. Bezirk und zwar in Siebenhirten. Die Nicktoons gehen in den Häusern hinein und demolieren es.

Spongebob: Robert, komm sofort her.

Alte Frau: Raus aus meinem Haus.

Die alte Frau schmeißt Spongebob raus.

Doug: Oh Robert. Komm zu mir her.

Mann: (wahnsinnig) Du machst mein Haus kaputt. Verschwinde oder mein Hund beißt dich.

Doug: Ok. Ok. Ich gehe raus.

Doug geht raus aus dem Haus.

Angelica: Hey Robert.

Tommy: Komm her.

Phil: Wir haben, was für dich.

Lil: Hey, das wollte ich sagen Philip.

Phil: Nein, ich wollte sagen Lillian.

Lil: Nein Ich.

Phil: Nein Ich.

Mann: RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS ODER DER SCHÄFERHUND WIRD EUCH ATTACKIEREN ODER SCHLIMMER: ICH RUFE DIE POLIZEI!

Angelica: Aber…

Mann: RAUS, IHR FREAKS!

Der Mann schmeißt die Babys raus.

_EIN PAAR STUNDEN SPÄTER_

Jimmy: Ugh. Wir haben ihn nicht einmal in der 23. Bezirk gefunden.

Patrick: Hey, ich sehe, dass hier sehr große Beine.

Die Nicktoons schauen sich genau an und gehen an die Tür. Spongebob klingelt die Tür.

Thaddäus: Hm. Keiner zuhause. Dann gehen wir…

Der Boden öffnet sich und die Nicktoons fallen in den Keller

Spongebob: Ugh. Wo sind wir?

Mr. Krabs: Ich glaube, auf einer Falle.

Leni: Ist das ein Keller?

Die Nicktoons gehen zur Hauptquartier von Robert.

Jimmy: Wow. Ich wollte, so gerne so ein Hauptquartier haben.

Die Nicktoons sehen in Bildschirm, den Roberts neuer Spezialanzug.

Spongebob: Ist das sein neuer Spezialanzug?

Plötzlich fällt ein Käfig zu den Nicktoons und die Nicktoons sind in den Käfig gefangen. Ein paar versuchen raus zu kommen, aber es bringt nix.

Lisa: Ich glaube, dieser Käfig ist unzerstörbar.

Eliza: Wer hat so eine Idee gemacht?

Stimme: Ich.

Nicktoons: Huh?

Die Nicktoons sehen ein Aufzug und ein schwarzer Gestalt.

Stimme: Sieh mal einer an. Was haben wir hier? (es kommt näher) Wir treffen uns wieder Nicktoons.

Die Nicktoons sehen, wer das ist. Es ist Robert.

Nicktoons: Robert.

Robert: (böse) Ganz richtig. Willkommen in meinem Hauptquartier.

Angelica: Was hast du zu unseren Freunden angestellt?

Robert macht die Tür auf. Die Nicktoons sehen ihre Eltern und seine Freunde.

Robert: (böse) Beantwortet das deine Frage.

Die Eltern und die Freunde sehen, die Nicktoons.

Stu: Kinder.

Clyde: Lincoln.

Lynn Sr.: Meine Kinder. (zu Robert) Was du vor hast, du Narr. Meine Kinder werden uns retten.

Robert: Hm. Schwer zu sagen.

Robert: Macht die Tür zu.

Tommy: Was meint er mit „Schwer zu sagen"?

Robert: Gute Frage. (zeigt den neuen Spezialanzug) Das ist mein neuer Spezialanzug und ihr werdet, dieses Mal keine Chance haben.

Robert schaut auf die Uhr.

Robert: Tja. Ich muss essen. Tschüss. Später werde ich euch weiter erzählen, was ich noch gemacht habe.

Robert geht weg von den Nicktoons.

Leni: Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee.

Lincoln: Und zwar?

Leni: Nö. Ich habe vergessen.

Die Nicktoons grunzten. Die Nicktoons sind in Käfig gefangen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Es tut mir leid, dass seit 1 Monat kein neues Kapitel gekommen ist, weil ich war mit Schule gestresst und wollte auch eine Pause einlegen.**

**Das nächste Kapitel kommt wahrscheinlich nächste Woche am Montag.**

**Von 18. März bis 24. März, werde ich eine Pause einlegen, weil ich Praktikum habe, lange Schule, usw.**

**Wie werden, die Nicktoons raus aus den Käfig gehen? Im nächsten Kapitel, findet ihr es heraus, wie die Nicktoons befreit werden. ;-)**


	10. Fred und Co zur Rettung

Otto: (zu den Zuschauern) Das letzte Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück…

Lynn Jr.: Wo bist du? Ich weiß, dass du hier bist Robert.

Lynn Jr. zerstört Vasen und andere Dinge. Plötzlich kommt eine Familie mit 2 Kindern in den demolierten Haus rein.

Bub: Daddy, was ist mit unserer Wohnung los?

Mädchen: Das macht mir Angst.

Der Mann sieht Lynn Jr.

Mann: Hast du meine Wohnung demoliert?

Lynn Jr.: Ich bin auf der Suche nach Robert.

Frau: Raus aus unserer Wohnung.

Die Frau schmeißt Lynn Jr. raus.

Chloe: Apropro absuchen. Timmy, wo ist dein Dad?

Timmy: Er fotografiert Züge.

Die Nicktoons schauen, dass Timmys Dad Züge fotografiert.

Timmys Dad: Hey Timmy. Ich fotografiere Züge. (er macht ein Foto) Es macht Spaß.

Jimmy: Wir gehen zur 23 Bezirk. Ich hoffe, er wohnt dort. Timmy, du nimmst dein Dad.

Timmy geht zu seinen Dad und trägt ihn zu den Nicktoons.

Timmys Dad: Oh. Wohin gehen wir jetzt? Nach Bosnien?

Patrick: Hey, ich sehe hier sehr große Beine.

Spongebob: Ugh. Wo sind wir?

Mr. Krabs: Ich glaube, auf einer Falle.

Leni: Ist das ein Keller?

Stimme: Sieh mal einer an. Was haben wir hier? (es kommt näher) Wir treffen uns wieder Nicktoons.

Die Nicktoons sehen, wer das ist. Es ist Robert.

Nicktoons: Robert.

Robert: (böse) Ganz richtig. Willkommen in meinem Hauptquartier.

Die Eltern und die Freunde sehen, die Nicktoons.

Stu: Kinder.

Clyde: Lincoln.

Lynn Sr.: Meine Kinder. (zu Robert) Was du vor hast, du Narr. Meine Kinder werden uns retten.

Robert: Hm. Schwer zu sagen.

Leni: Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee.

Lincoln: Und zwar?

Leni: Nö. Ich habe vergessen.

Die Nicktoons grunzten. Die Nicktoons sind in Käfig gefangen.

Otto: (zu den Zuschauern) Und nun zur Geschichte:

Inzwischen bei den Freunden von den Nicktoons (Mrs. Puff,…). Die sind in einer Gebüsch in der Nähe von Roberts Wohnung und denken auf einen Plan.

Perla: Was machen wir jetzt? Ich will meinen Daddy sehen.

Fred: Ich muss noch denken. Ich will herausfinden, wie können die Securitys uns nicht merken.

Harold: Ich glaube, wir können uns verkleiden.

Mrs. Krabs: Ich weiß es nicht, ob es funktioniert Junge.

Harold: Wir können es versuchen.

Cindy: Versuchen wir es.

Larry: Wartet. Wir sind nicht, wie normale Menschen. Die können uns erkennen.

Mrs. Puff: Wir können uns, wie normale Menschen zeichnen.

Meerjungfraumann: Das ist eine tolle Idee.

Blaubarschbube: Ich finde es, für keine gute Idee, weil wir in einer anderen Dimension sind und die können uns auch erkennen.

Harold: Hmmmmmm. Ich glaube, ich weiß was.

_VIELE MINUTEN SPÄTER_

Die sind als ein normaler Security Kostüm angezogen und alle passen hinein.

Gary: Meow. Meow. (Glaubst es funktioniert?)

Harold: Ich hoffe, es funktioniert.

Chester: Timmy, ich komme.

A.J.: Du meinst, dass wir kommen.

Chester: Ja, stimmt.

Die anderen gehen zur Roberts Haus. Nach nur mehreren Minuten sind die anderen bei Roberts Haus und stellen sich an. Fred sieht, dass die brauchen einen Schlüsselkarte.

Fred: Leute, wir brauchen einen Schlüsselkarte. Wir bekommen Schwierigkeiten, wenn wir das nicht haben.

Claire: Ich glaube, ich weiß was.

Claire nimmt mit der Kostümhand, die Schlüsselkarte von der anderen Security. Der Security, vor denen hat es nicht gemerkt, dass die haben, sein Schlüsselkarte genommen.

Claire: (flüstert) Geschafft.

Piri Piri: Toll.

Technobär: Wir müssen, vor gehen.

Fred: Stimmt.

Harold: Ich frage ihn. (grinst ein bisschen) Hallo, du netter Security.

Libby: Oh Nein. Er macht eine Stimme.

Die anderen starren Harold, vor Angst an.

Harold: (grinst ein bisschen) Darf ich, vielleicht vor gehen, weil ich muss dringend aufs Klo.

Security: Ok.

Harold: Danke.

Die anderen gehen vor.

Fred: Wow. Toll hast du das gemacht.

Harold: Danke Fred.

Der Security scannt seine Karte und die anderen scannen, die Karte von den anderen Security. Die anderen gehen hinein. Der andere, wollte seine Karte scannen, aber er merkt, dass es nicht bei ihm ist.

Security: Wo ist meine Karte?

Die anderen schauen sich Roberts Haus an. Die sehen, voller Gruselzeugs und Waffen.

Harold: (umarmt Prinzessin) Ich habe Angst.

Prinzessin: Lass mich los, du Nervensäge.

Sparky: Dieses Haus ist gruselig.

Ketta: Ich liebe, dieses Haus mit vielen Werkzeugen.

T-Midi: Oh Mann. Warum bin ich überhaupt mitgekommen?

Mrs. Furfle: Ich glaube, die Brot-Piloten sind ok.

Mr. Pumpers: Diese unbekannten Superschurken werden, was Schreckliches erleben, von uns.

Skunki: Ich glaube, ich werde nervös.

Dade: Fang nicht an Skunkie.

Wurz: Das wird stinken, wenn du sowas machst.

Timmy McNulty: Macht er das immer?

Wurz: Ja.

Lou: Fred, schau, was die machen.

Fred sieht ein Schild. Es steht: „Zur Vernichtung von den Nicktoons."

Fred: Leute, wir gehen zu diesen Raum und werden die anderen retten.

Boris: Wieso?

Fred: Ich habe ein Schild gesehen, in dem steht: „Zur Vernichtung von den Nicktoons." Das bedeutet, unsere Freunde werden vernichtet.

Minka: Oh Nein. Nicht meine Tochter.

Lulu: Betrifft das auch meinen Sohn und meinen Enkelkinder?

Fred: Ich weiß es nicht.

Die anderen gehen in den Raum hinein und setzen sich in der ersten Reihe. Robert kommt jetzt zur Bühne.

Robert: Ladies und Gentleman. Ich werde euch…

Security: Gibt es was zum essen?

Robert: Halt den Rand, du nerviger Trottel.

Security: Sorry.

Robert: Wie, ich schon sagte, werde ich euch präsentieren, dass die Nicktoons in den Käfig, auf den Lava landen. (er gibt die Decke weg von dem Käfig) Das sind die Nicktoons.

Die Securitys machen ein „Wow". Die anderen sind schockiert.

Harold: Da sind sie. Was machen wir jetzt?

Fred: Keine Ahnung.

Robert: Ich werde, diesen Knopf (er zeigt den Knopf) nicht drücken. Es wird einer von den Security drücken. Es ist… (er öffnet die Karte) Rudolf Schöneberger.

Die Securitys klatschen. Die anderen sind verwirrt und schauen auf die Karte. Die haben die Karte von Rudolf Schöneberger.

Fred: Das sind wir.

Boris: Wirklich?

Fred: Ja.

Die anderen gehen zur Bühne.

Robert: Hast du noch was zu sagen?

Harold: (grinst ein bisschen) Nein.

Dobro: Ich dachte, du hast, was zu…

Robert: Halt die Klappe Papa. Wenn er nichts zu sagen hat, dann soll er auch nicht. Er muss nichts sagen.

Dobro: Ok.

Robert: Also Rudolf. Ich habe den Knopf gezeigt. Drücke auf den Knopf.

Harold: Darf ich raten, weil ich es vergessen habe bzw. weiß ich nicht, welchen Knopf, ich drücken soll.

Robert: Natürlich.

Die anderen drücken, den ersten Knopf und es macht, dass hier 1000 Triple Cheeseburger runterfallen.

Robert: Das war ein Cheeseburger Knopf.

Harold: Entschuldigung.

Harold drückt auf den Knopf, wo der Käfig sich bewegt und die Lava Tür öffnet.

Spongebob: Ich glaube, das ist das Ende.

Thaddäus: Hurra. Keine Idioten mehr.

Die Nicktoons starren Thaddäus böse an.

Thaddäus: Was?

Die anderen schauen sich das an.

Lou: Was machen wir jetzt?

Harold: Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee.

Ein paar Sekunden später, der Käfig ist in der Nähe von der Lava. Die Nicktoons umarmen sich gegenseitig, außer Thaddäus. Mr. Krabs umarmt Thaddäus und Thaddäus umarmt aus Zwangs gründen die anderen Nicktoons.

Lulu: Wartet. Wartet.

Ketta: Ein paar Sekunden noch.

Der Käfig nähert sich den Lava.

Larry: Jetzt.

Der Security nimmt Robert und wirft ihn. Er kracht auf die 3 Knöpfe. Eine, wo die Falltür öffnet und die Securitys runterfallen. Eine, wo der Käfig stehen bleibt und die Lava Tür schließt und eine, wo der Käfig öffnet und das Gefängnis, von den Eltern.

Angelica: Wir sind frei.

Stu macht die Tür auf.

Stu: Wir sind frei. (er sieht die Kinder) Kinder.

Die anderen rennen zu den Eltern und umarmen sich.

Harold: Wir zeigen euch was.

Die anderen zerreißen das Kostüm. Es sind die anderen.

Angelica: Harold und Timmy.

SwaySway: T-Midi, Ketta, Mrs. Furfle und Mr. Pumpers.

Harvey: Dade, Skunkie, Wurz, Claire und Piri Piri.

Spongebob: Larry, Gary, Fred, Mrs. Puff, Perla, Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube.

Mr. Krabs: Perla, meine Tochter. (sieht seine Mutter) Mami, was machst du denn hier?

Mrs. Krabs: Ich wollte meinen Sohn retten.

Mr. Krabs: Ich wusste es.

Didi: Meine Eltern. Danke, dass ihr uns gerettet habt.

Boris: Gerne Didi.

Minka: Gerne meine Tochter. (küsst sie)

Lou: Meine Sprösslinge. Ich habe euch schon, überall gesucht.

Stu: Die waren uns retten Papst.

Timmy: (zu Timmy McNulty) Dein Name ist auch Timmy? Cool, ich bin Timmy Turner.

Timmy McNulty: Ich bin Timmy McNulty.

Spongebob: (sieht Robert nicht) Hey, wo ist Robert?

Inzwischen bei Robert. Robert, Dobro und Michael sind in den Spezialanzug auf den 8. Km.

Robert: Oh. Mein Schädel. (böse) Ich kann nicht fassen, dass dieser Security mich einfach geworfen hat.

Dobro fängt an zu kichern.

Robert: Das ist nicht lustig Papa.

Dobro: Sorry.

Michael: Warum hat er dich geworfen?

Robert: Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Nachdem Robert, Dobro und Michael, die gesamthöhe erreicht haben. Der Aufzugtür öffnet sich und die sehen, den WL Security.

WL Security: Hallo.

Robert: Ugh. Du schon wieder? Wie zum Teufel bist du in meinen neuen Spezialanzug reingekommen.

WL Security: Ganz einfach, ich habe mich durch euren Garten geschlichen und ich bin in da hineingekommen.

Robert: War mir ja klar.

Robert geht zur Sitz und schaltet den neuen Spezialanzug an.

Robert: Jetzt werde ich euch vernichten, ihr Nicktoons oder bekannt als Nicktrotteln. Hahahaha.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Ich werde nicht, von 1. April bis 5. April meine Geschichte fortsetzen, weil ich Praktikum, die Woche habe und ich keine Zeit habe. Vielleicht kommt der nächste Kapitel am Samstag.**


	11. Bombenangriffe Teil 1

Bunsen: (zu den Zuschauern) Letztes Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück…

Fred: Ich muss noch denken. Ich will herausfinden, wie können die Securitys uns nicht merken.

Harold: Ich glaube, wir können uns verkleiden.

Harold: Ich frage ihn. (grinst ein bisschen) Hallo, du netter Security.

Libby: Oh Nein. Er macht eine Stimme.

Die anderen starren Harold, vor Angst an.

Harold: (grinst ein bisschen) Darf ich, vielleicht vor gehen, weil ich muss dringend aufs Klo.

Security: Ok.

Harold: Danke.

Robert: Wie, ich schon sagte, werde ich euch präsentieren, dass die Nicktoons in den Käfig, auf den Lava landen. (er gibt die Decke weg von dem Käfig) Das sind die Nicktoons.

Harold: Darf ich raten, weil ich es vergessen habe bzw. weiß ich nicht, welchen Knopf, ich drücken soll.

Robert: Natürlich.

Die anderen drücken, den ersten Knopf und es macht, dass hier 1000 Triple Cheeseburger runterfallen.

Robert: Das war ein Cheeseburger Knopf.

Harold: Entschuldigung.

Der Security nimmt Robert und wirft ihn. Er kracht auf die 3 Knöpfe. Eine, wo die Falltür öffnet und die Securitys runterfallen. Eine, wo der Käfig stehen bleibt und die Lava Tür schließt und eine, wo der Käfig öffnet und das Gefängnis, von den Eltern.

Angelica: Wir sind frei.

Stu macht die Tür auf.

Stu: Wir sind frei. (er sieht die Kinder) Kinder.

Robert: Ugh. Du schon wieder? Wie zum Teufel bist du in meinen neuen Spezialanzug reingekommen.

WL Security: Ganz einfach, ich habe mich durch euren Garten geschlichen und ich bin in da hineingekommen.

Robert: War mir ja klar.

Robert geht zur Sitz und schaltet den neuen Spezialanzug an.

Robert: Jetzt werde ich euch vernichten, ihr Nicktoons oder bekannt als Nicktrotteln. Hahahaha.

Bunsen: (zu den Zuschauern) Und nun zur Geschichte…

Nachdem Robert, den Spezialanzug eingeschaltet hat, aktiviert er auch die Raketen, damit es Startklar ist.

Robert: Ich habe, die Raketen startklar gemacht.

WL Security: Weißt du, was das bedeutet?

Robert: Ja, das bedeutet: Krieg.

Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons. Die Nicktoons suchen im Haus nach Robert.

Angelica: Ich glaube, er ist nicht im Haus.

Die Nicktoons gehen raus aus dem Haus in Richtung Garten und sehen zwei riesige Füße.

Patrick: Ist er nicht…

Die Füße bewegen sich und die hören ein böses Lachen.

Robert (Spezialanzug): Hallo Nicktoons, ich bin in dieser Spezialanzug und ich sage euch was: Dieser Spezialanzug ist 10 km hoch und ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich.

Stu: Wir werden einen Weg finden dich zu besiegen.

Robert: Wirklich? Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit Raketenangriffe.

Didi: Welche Raketen?

Die Beine von dem Spezialanzug machen auf und es fliegen 10 Raketen in Richtung Nicktoons. Die Nicktoons gehen in Deckung.

Robert: Oh. Ihr wollt nicht getroffen werden? Und ihr dachtet, ich habe nur 10 Raketen? Falsch. Ich habe in meinem Spezialanzug noch 1 Billionen Raketen. Viele sind groß.

Die Raketen fallen in Richtung Nicktoons und die Raketen fliegen in Richtung Nicktoons. Die Nicktoons gehen in Deckung.

Robert: Ich habe auch noch Bomben, die riesig groß.

Die Bomben fallen in Richtung Nicktoons.

Dobro: So große Bomben. Das ist cool.

Die Nicktoons gehen immer noch in Deckung von den Bomben.

Harold: Was machen wir jetzt? (umarmt Angelica) Beschütz mich Angelica.

Angelica: Lass mich… (sieht, dass Harold traurig und ängstlich, wegen der Attacke ist. Sie seufzt und umarmt, ihn zurück.) Ich beschütze dich.

Spongebob: Es sind zu viele Raketen. Wir haben gegen diese Raketen keine Chance.

Tommy: Oder zu ihn zu kommen.

In der Nachbar Bezirk Meidling sehen die Menschen, dass bei Roberts Haus Bombenangriffe sind, aber die Menschen haben keine Angst, weil die Bombenangriffe nur bei Roberts Haus ist. Inzwischen bei den Nicktoons. Die Nicktoons gehen noch immer in Deckung und planlos.

Timmys Dad: Das hier Bomben sind, wusste ich nicht.

Timmys Mom: Liebling, du siehst das, vor deinen Augen.

Timmys Dad sieht die Bomben und schreit vor Angst und versteckt sich hinter dem Gebüsch.

Timmys Dad: Schatz, ich habe Angst.

Spongebob sieht, dass Danny irgendetwas macht und sich in Geist verwandelt.

Danny: Leute, ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee. Spongebob, Timmy, Jimmy, Tommy, Doug, Ren, Stimpy, Oblina, Ickis, Krumm, Otto, Eliza, Ginger, Manny, Rudy, Snap, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Harvey, Lincoln, Bunsen und Mikey, ihr kommt mit mir und versuchen in den Spezialanzug rein zu gehen. Ihr anderen bleibt hier und versucht Robert abzulenken.

Die Nicktoons sehen, dass die komischen Leute in den Garten gehen.

Susie: Oh Nein. Nicht die.

Betty: Was sind das für komische Leute? Sind das unsere Klons?

Robert: Verwandelt euch zurück.

Die komischen Leute verwandeln sich zurück und die sind nicht als Robert Sidekicks.

Spongebob: Wer seid ihr denn?

David O.: Wir sind Roberts Sidekicks und wir werden euch vernichten und zwar… (der Falltür öffnet sich) Wie, ich Falltüren hasse.

Roberts Sidekicks fallen hinunter. Die Nicktoons sind verwirrt und sehen, dass Timmys Dad den Falltür Knopf gedrückt hat.

Timmys Dad: Was?

Danny: Also Leute, kommt mit.

Danny, Spongebob, Timmy, Jimmy, Tommy, Doug, Ren, Stimpy, Oblina, Ickis, Krumm, Otto, Manny, Rudy, Snap, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Harvey, Lincoln, Bunsen und Mikey gehen zur Spezialanzug und versuchen in den Spezialanzug hineinzugehen, während die anderen Robert ablenken.

Sam: Habt ihr verstanden, was Danny gesagt hat?

Nicktoons: Ja.

Sam: Gut, dann machen wir, was Danny gesagt hat.

Die anderen fangen an Robert abzulenken.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	12. Bombenangriffe Teil 2

Ginger: (zu den Zuschauern) Letztes Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück…

Robert: Ich habe, die Raketen startklar gemacht.

WL Security: Weißt du, was das bedeutet?

Robert: Ja, das bedeutet: Krieg.

Robert (Spezialanzug): Hallo Nicktoons, ich bin in dieser Spezialanzug und ich sage euch was: Dieser Spezialanzug ist 10 km hoch und ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich.

Stu: Wir werden einen Weg finden dich zu besiegen.

Robert: Wirklich? Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit Raketenangriffe.

Robert: Oh. Ihr wollt nicht getroffen werden? Und ihr dachtet, ich habe nur 10 Raketen? Falsch. Ich habe in meinem Spezialanzug noch 1 Billionen Raketen. Viele sind groß.

Timmys Dad: Das hier Bomben sind, wusste ich nicht.

Timmys Mom: Liebling, du siehst das, vor deinen Augen.

Timmys Dad sieht die Bomben und schreit vor Angst und versteckt sich hinter dem Gebüsch.

Timmys Dad: Schatz, ich habe Angst.

Danny: Leute, ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee. Spongebob, Timmy, Jimmy, Tommy, Doug, Ren, Stimpy, Oblina, Ickis, Krumm, Otto, Manny, Rudy, Snap, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Harvey, Lincoln, Bunsen und Mikey, ihr kommt mit mir und versuchen in den Spezialanzug rein zu gehen. Ihr anderen bleibt hier und versucht Robert abzulenken.

Spongebob: Wer seid ihr denn?

David O.: Wir sind Roberts Sidekicks und wir werden euch vernichten und zwar… (der Falltür öffnet sich) Wie, ich Falltüren hasse.

Roberts Sidekicks fallen hinunter. Die Nicktoons sind verwirrt und sehen, dass Timmys Dad den Falltür Knopf gedrückt hat.

Timmys Dad: Was?

Sam: Habt ihr verstanden, was Danny gesagt hat?

Nicktoons: Ja.

Sam: Gut, dann machen wir, was Danny gesagt hat.

Die anderen fangen an Robert abzulenken.

Ginger: (zu den Zuschauern) Und nun zur Geschichte…

Inzwischen bei Robert. Er sieht, die Freunde von denen und er versucht die zu zielen.

Michael: Ist es nicht zu hart, um jemanden zu zielen?

Robert: Nö, ich versuche sie mit der Rakete oder mit der Bombe zu treffen.

Dobro: Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube, du zerstörst auch unser Garten.

Robert: Ich zerstöre nichts Papa.

WL Security: Und was ist mir?

Robert: Mit dir ist nichts. Du hättest doch zur Arbeit gehen sollen.

WL Security: Stimmt, aber ich habe eine Woche frei genommen.

Robert: War mir ja klar. Jetzt versuche ich die Nicktoons zu vernichten. Hahahahaha.

Stimme (Frau): Robert Martin Grgic. Was in aller Welt tust du denn da?

Robert: Ich kenne diese Stimme.

Er dreht vor Angst, wer diese Stimme ist. Es ist eine Frau und ein kleines Kind.

Robert: (winkt nervös) Hallo Mama.

Dobro: Was? (sieht seine Frau) Valentina? Adrian? Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?

Adrian: Wir sehen hier Bomben.

Robert: Das ist, weil ich die Nicktoons mit dem Bomben attackiere.

Michael: Schau, was er macht.

Robert sieht, dass Drew winkt. Er wirft eine Rakete, aber verfehlt.

Robert: Verflixt.

Inzwischen bei Dannys Gruppe. Die versuchen einen Eingang zu finden, aber ohne Erfolg.

Tommy: Oh Nein. Es gibt hier keinen Eingang.

Danny verwandelt sich als Geist und geht mit den anderen durch den Wand in den Spezial und die sehen, was Robert macht. Die sehen in den Bildschirm, dass die anderen Nicktoons Verletzungen und verbluten ein bisschen.

Danny: Ich werde, was machen.

Danny lasert Richtung einen Knopf. Es trifft den Cheeseburger Knopf und die Cheeseburger fallen hinunter.

Robert: Hat jemand diesen Knopf gedrückt?

Roberts Familie und der WL Security schütteln ihre Kopf auf „Nein".

Der Käfig fällt hinunter zu den Nicktoons. Robert sieht, dass die Nicktoons hier sind.

Robert: Was haben wir hier? Die Nicktoons.

Die versuchen raus zu kommen.

Robert: Dieser Käfig ist zu unzerstörbar, dass ihr niemals rausgehen könnt.

Robert verschwindet von den Nicktoons und geht zu dem Bildschirm.

Robert: Tja, ihr narren.

Die Nicktoons sind verwirrt und sehen ein Bildschirm.

Robert (Bildschirm): Ich sage euch was: Ich habe eure Freunde.

Mr. Krabs: Oh Nein. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten.

Robert: Versucht es MIT BOMBEN!

Ketta: Oh Nein. Die Bombenangriffe sind fortgesetzt. In Deckuuuuung.

Die Nicktoons gehen in Deckung, während die anderen versuchen raus zu gehen aus dem Käfig.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Es tut mir leid, für langes Warten, weil ich viel mit Schule beschäftigt war. Ich hatte Praktikum und ich war die ganze Osterferien in HR (Kroatien) und BIH (Bosnien).**

**Ich werde das nächste Kapitel heute, morgen oder ein anderer Tag machen.**


	13. Nicht aufgeben

Patrick: (zu den Zuschauern) Letztes Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück..

Stimme (Frau): Robert Martin Grgic. Was in aller Welt tust du denn da?

Robert: Ich kenne diese Stimme.

Er dreht vor Angst, wer diese Stimme ist. Es ist eine Frau und ein kleines Kind.

Robert: (winkt nervös) Hallo Mama.

Dobro: Was? (sieht seine Frau) Valentina? Adrian? Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?

Adrian: Wir sehen hier Bomben.

Robert: Das ist, weil ich die Nicktoons mit dem Bomben attackiere.

Robert: Was haben wir hier? Die Nicktoons.

Die versuchen raus zu kommen.

Robert: Dieser Käfig ist zu unzerstörbar, dass ihr niemals rausgehen könnt.

Robert (Bildschirm): Ich sage euch was: Ich habe eure Freunde.

Mr. Krabs: Oh Nein. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten.

Robert: Versucht es MIT BOMBEN!

Ketta: Oh Nein. Die Bombenangriffe sind fortgesetzt. In Deckuuuuung.

Die Nicktoons gehen in Deckung, während die anderen versuchen raus zu gehen aus dem Käfig.

Patrick: (zu den Zuschauern) Und nun zur Geschichte…

Die Nicktoons sind in den Käfig gefangen, während die anderen in Deckung gehen von den Bomben. Spongebob versucht aus dem Käfig raus zu gehen, aber ohne Erfolg.

Spongebob: Der Käfig ist unverwundbar, wie ein Tresor.

Danny: Ich glaube, ich kann hinausgehen. (er verwandelt sich als Geist und versucht hinaus zu gehen, aber er kracht auf dem Käfigpfeiler.) Mit meinen Geisterkräften nutzt es nix.

Robert: (böse) Hey ihr, seid ihr bereit für den Tod?

Timmy: Tod?

Robert: Ja. Da unten ist eine Lava. In ein paar Minuten werde ich diesen Knopf drücken und ihr landet in den Lava. (er macht die Lava Tür auf) Viel Spaß mit dem letzten Minuten.

Robert verschwindet von den Nicktoons und geht zu dem Bildschirm. Die Nicktoons sehen noch Arnold und Zim, aber der Käfig saugt denen auf und sperrt, die zwei ein. Robert kommt wieder.

Robert: Ihr zwei wolltet die retten? Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit den letzten Minuten.

Robert verschwindet wieder und geht zur Bildschirm.

Robert: (böse) Nun, ich habe noch zwei weitere Freunde von euch. Wisst ihr, was ich mache?

Patrick: Keine Ahnung. Befreien?

Robert: (macht ein Gesichtsklatscher) Nein, du blöder Seestern. Ich werde eure Freunde frittieren.

Charlotte: Meint er in einem Ofen?

Robert: Nein, sondern in einem…

Charlotte: Oder in einem Herd?

Robert: In der…

Charlotte: Oder in einer Mikrowelle?

Robert: HALT DEN RAND, DU NERVENSÄGE! Wie ich schon, werde ich eure Freunde frittieren und zwar in der Lava.

Die anderen keuchten vor Schock.

Dobro: Darf ich es…

Robert: Nein.

Dobro: Ok. Dann halt nicht.

Robert: Sagt „Auf Wiedersehen" zu euren Freunden. Hahahahaha.

Robert drückt den Knopf und der Käfig geht nach unten zur Lava.

Spongebob: Tja, das war's wohl für uns. Wir haben versagt.

Lincoln: Es war schön mit euch zu sein.

Jimmy: Jap. Timmy kannst du dich noch erinnern, als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben?

Timmy: Ja. So schöne Zeiten.

Jimmy: Kannst du dich auch noch erinnern, als wir Spongebob und Danny getroffen haben?

Spongebob: Ja.

Danny: Ja. Es war coole Zeiten.

Jimmy: Könnt ihr euch noch erinnern, als wir noch die anderen getroffen haben?

Tommy: Ja. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, als ich Eliza, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina und Otto getroffen habe. Das waren so schöne Zeiten mit euch.

Spongebob: Meine letzten Worte: Für Familie und Freunde.

Nicktoons: Für Familie und Freunde. Für Familie und Freunde. Für Familie und Freunde.

Es entsteht ein Orangener Kreis in den Käfig. Die anderen Nicktoons sind völlig unter Schock.

Angelica: (tränen in den Augen) Tommy. Mein Lieblingscousin ist tot. Du warst kein dummes Baby, sondern ein tolles Baby.

Patrick: (traurig) Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so enden würde.

Robert, seine Familie und der WL Security jubeln und machen Handklatschen.

Dobro: Wir haben es geschafft.

Michael: Wir haben diese Nicktoons besiegt.

Valentina: Das ist so cool.

Adrian: Ich liebe es.

WL Security: Vielen Dank, dass ich dabei sein darf.

Robert: Gerne. Wisst ihr: Das ist einfach so cool, dass wir die Freunde von den Nicktoons vernichtet haben.

Die Nicktoons sehen eine orangene Kugel, dass mit dem Käfig bewegt.

Lil: Was ist das?

Phil: Keine Ahnung.

Chuckie: Diese Kugel ist so gruselig.

Kimi: Wer hat das ausgelöst?

Der WL Security schaut, dass am Boden was strahlt. Er sieht nach hinten und sieht eine orangene Kugel. Er schreit vor Angst.

WL Security: (ängstlich) Da ist eine Kugel.

Adrian: Ein was? (er sieht die Kugel, auch Valentina und Michael sehen es auch) Seht ihr, was ich sehe.

Valentina, Michael: Ja.

Robert und Dobro sehen im Bildschirm, dass die anderen die zwei fordern, dass die zwei nach hinten schauen sollen.

Robert: Weswegen wollt ihr, dass wir nach hinten sehen?

Fred: Da ist eine Kugel.

Robert: Ich bitte euch, wieso ist hier eine Kugel? Eure Freunde sind TOT!

Dobro sieht nach hinten eine Kugel.

Dobro: Oh Gott. Es ist riesig groß.

Robert: Und jetzt: Viel Spaß in den Tod.

Die Lasertür öffnet sich und die anderen machen die Augen zu. Der Käfig explodierte. Robert sieht auch nach hinten eine Kugel.

Robert: Ok. Da ist wirklich eine Kugel. Aber was ist das für eine Kugel?

Die Kugel geht hinaus von Roberts Spezialanzug und beginnt sich auf zu lösen. Es entsteht ein heller Strahl. Robert und die anderen machen die Augen zu.

Robert: Aaaargh. Es ist zu hell.

Der hellere Strahl hat aufgehört und die Nicktoons sehen, ihre Freunde so faszinierend an.

Nicktoons: Wow.

Robert und die anderen machen die Augen auf.

Dobro: Boah. Das war ein heller Strahl.

Robert: Ja. Aber ich frage mich, was das für eine Kugel war.

Stimme: Du meinst uns?

Robert und die anderen sehen, was und keuchen vor Schock.

Robert: (schockiert) Oh mein Gott. Was ist mit euch passiert?

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Das nächste Kapitel kommt morgen oder in ein anderen Tag.**

**Was ist mit den anderen passiert? Im nächsten Part findet, ihr heraus, was mit denen passiert ist.**


	14. Neue Superkräfte

Rudy: (zu den Zuschauern) Letztes Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück…

Spongebob: Der Käfig ist unverwundbar, wie ein Tresor.

Robert: (böse) Nun, ich habe noch zwei weitere Freunde von euch. Wisst ihr, was ich mache?

Patrick: Keine Ahnung. Befreien?

Robert: (macht ein Gesichtsklatscher) Nein, du blöder Seestern. Ich werde eure Freunde frittieren.

Charlotte: Meint er in einem Ofen?

Robert: Nein, sondern in einem…

Charlotte: Oder in einem Herd?

Robert: In der…

Charlotte: Oder in einer Mikrowelle?

Robert: HALT DEN RAND, DU NERVENSÄGE! Wie ich schon, werde ich eure Freunde frittieren und zwar in der Lava.

Die anderen keuchten vor Schock.

Robert: Sagt „Auf Wiedersehen" zu euren Freunden. Hahahahaha.

Jimmy: Jap. Timmy kannst du dich noch erinnern, als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben?

Timmy: Ja. So schöne Zeiten.

Jimmy: Kannst du dich auch noch erinnern, als wir Spongebob und Danny getroffen haben?

Spongebob: Ja.

Danny: Ja. Es war coole Zeiten.

Jimmy: Könnt ihr euch noch erinnern, als wir noch die anderen getroffen haben?

Tommy: Ja. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, als ich Eliza, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina und Otto getroffen habe. Das waren so schöne Zeiten mit euch.

Spongebob: Meine letzten Worte: Für Familie und Freunde.

Nicktoons: Für Familie und Freunde. Für Familie und Freunde. Für Familie und Freunde.

Es entsteht ein Orangener Kreis in den Käfig.

Angelica: (tränen in den Augen) Tommy. Mein Lieblingscousin ist tot. Du warst kein dummes Baby, sondern ein tolles Baby.

Patrick: (traurig) Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so enden würde.

Der Käfig explodierte. Robert sieht auch nach hinten eine Kugel.

Robert: Ok. Da ist wirklich eine Kugel. Aber was ist das für eine Kugel?

Die Kugel geht hinaus von Roberts Spezialanzug und beginnt sich auf zu lösen. Es entsteht ein heller Strahl. Robert und die anderen machen die Augen zu.

Robert: Aaaargh. Es ist zu hell.

Der hellere Strahl hat aufgehört und die Nicktoons sehen, ihre Freunde so faszinierend an.

Nicktoons: Wow.

Robert und die anderen machen die Augen auf.

Dobro: Boah. Das war ein heller Strahl.

Robert: Ja. Aber ich frage mich, was das für eine Kugel war.

Stimme: Du meinst uns?

Robert und die anderen sehen, was und keuchen vor Schock.

Robert: (schockiert) Oh mein Gott. Was ist mit euch passiert?

Rudy: (zu den Zuschauern) Und nun zur Geschichte…

Robert, seine Familie und der WL Security sind unter Schock, was sie sehen.

Robert: Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ihr seid, w-w-wie…

Robert, seine Familie, WL Security: Superhelden.

Man kann sehen, dass die Nicktoons (Spongebob,…) fliegen können und auch Superkräfte haben.

Robert: Aber es interessiert mich nicht. Jetzt werde ich euch erschießen.

Robert nimmt die Pistole und zielt in Richtung Spongebob. Robert war ratlos und schockiert. Spongebob macht die Augen auf und er sieht kein Blut.

Spongebob: Wir sind auch unzerstörbar.

Robert legt die Pistole am Boden und starrt denen vor Angst an.

Dobro: Wie können die überhaupt unzerstörbar sein?

Michael: Ja, wie?

Robert: Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Valentina: Es kann die orangene Kugel sein.

Tommy: Richtig.

Robert: Ich hätte es wissen müssen.

Spongebob: Leute. Attackiert diese 6 Typen.

Die Nicktoons attackieren, die 6. Spongebob tut mit Danny, Timmy und Jimmy den Robert schlagen und die anderen schlagen die anderen von Robert. Die anderen Nicktoons sehen den Kampf an und sind überzeugt.

Patrick: Das ist cool.

Mr. Krabs: Mach weiter Spongebob.

Angelica: Mach weiter Tommy. Ich gebe dir eine Belohnung, wenn du ihn fertig gemacht hast.

Miriam: Das nenne ich kämpfen.

Helga: Komm schon Arnold. Du schaffst es.

Phil: Mach weiter Tommy.

Lil: (böse) Das wollte ich sagen Philip.

Phil: Ich wollte es sagen Lillian.

Sandy: Hört auf zu streiten, ihr zwei.

Phil, Lil: Entschuldigung.

Fortsetzung folgt…

**Sorry, dass ich zu kurz geschrieben habe. Mir fällt nichts auf in diesem Kapitel.**


	15. Endgültig besiegt

Sam: (zu den Zschaern) Das letztes Mal bei Nicktoons: Robert schlägt zurück…

Robert: Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ihr seid, w-w-wie…

Robert, seine Familie, WL Security: Superhelden.

Robert nimmt die Pistole und zielt in Richtung Spongebob. Robert war ratlos und schockiert. Spongebob macht die Augen auf und er sieht kein Blut.

Spongebob: Wir sind auch unzerstörbar.

Robert legt die Pistole am Boden und starrt denen vor Angst an.

Dobro: Wie können die überhaupt unzerstörbar sein?

Michael: Ja, wie?

Robert: Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Spongebob: Leute. Attackiert diese 6 Typen.

Die Nicktoons attackieren, die 6. Spongebob tut mit Danny, Timmy und Jimmy den Robert schlagen und die anderen schlagen die anderen von Robert. Die anderen Nicktoons sehen den Kampf an und sind überzeugt.

Patrick: Das ist cool.

Miriam: Das nenne ich kämpfen.

Helga: Komm schon Arnold. Du schaffst es.

Phil: Mach weiter Tommy.

Lil: (böse) Das wollte ich sagen Philip.

Phil: Ich wollte es sagen Lillian.

Sandy: Hört auf zu streiten, ihr zwei.

Phil, Lil: Entschuldigung.

Sam: (zu den Zuschauern) Und nun zur Geschichte…

Spongebob hebt Robert.

Robert: Wow. Du bist ein starker Schwamm.

Spongebob schmeißt ihn zu einem Knopf, das steht „Selbstzerstörung" und es wurde gedrückt.

Ansage: Selbstzerstörng in 1 Minute.

Robert: (schockiert) Nein. (böse) Du fieser Schwamm. DU WIRST, WAS ERLEBEN. (er nimmt eine Stange) Mit einer Stange.

Robert wollte Spongebob mit einer Stange attackieren, aber Spongebob nimmt die Stange und wirft die Stange sowohl Robert in Rchtung seiner Familie und WL Security.

Dobro: Du wirst, was erleben.

Ansage: Selbstzerstörung in 20 Sekunden.

Michael: Und ihr Idioten werdet ein neues Haus kaufen.

Tommy: Wir machen das nicht.

Ansage: Selbstzerstörung in 10.

WL Security: (böse) Ihr schuldet mir Ticketkontrolleure.

Ansage: 9.

Spongebob: Wir.

Ansage: 8.

Tommy: Schulden.

Ansage: 7.

Arnold: Euch.

Ansage: 6.

Nicktoons (Spongebob,…) : **GARNICHTS!**

Ansage: 5.

Die Nicktoons (Spongebo,…) springen von Roberts neuer Spezialanug und das großes Tor schießt sich.

Ansage: 4, 3.

Dobro: Wir können hier rauskommen.

Dobro geht zur einen Tür. Er fasst die Türschnalle an.

Robert: (schockiert) NICHT! Die Türschnalle ist unter Strom.

Dobro fasst die Türschnalle trotzdem an und wurde elektrogeschockt.

Dobro: Robo, wie viel Volt hat dieser Türschnalle?

Robert: Es hat mehr als 10 000 Volt, aber du hast überlebt.

Ansage: 2.

Robert: (wütend) Ihr verflixten Nicktoons.

Ansage: 1.

Robert, Dobro, Michael, Valentina, Adrian, WL Security: (schreien) ICH KOMME WIEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER.

Ansage: 0.

Roberts neuer Spezialanug fällt zu Boden. Die Nicktoons flüchten zur Wiener Stadtgrenze. Die anderen Nicktoons kommen auch zur Wiener Stadtgrenze. Roberts neuer Spezialanzug explodiert und zerstört ganz Wien. Die Nicktoons jubeln, dass die Robert besiegt haben.

Didi: Oh, ihr habt es geschafft. Ihr habt diesen Typ fertig gemacht.

Angelica umarmt Tommy.

Angelica: Oh Tommy. Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Wir haben diesen Typ besiegt.

Stu: Was kommt jetzt?

Der Bürgermeister und der Bundespräsident kommen mit Polizeiautos und Cobra.

Bürgermeister: Ihr habt meine Stadt zerstört, ihr Obertrotteln.

Bundespräsident: Und auch mein eigenes Land, aber hier kommt, was Positives, ich danke euch allen, dass ihr diesen Jungen aufgehalten habt, aber da das Gesetz Helden verhaftet, müssen wir es gehorchen, oder schlimmer ich werde viel Geld verlieren.

Der Bundespräsident sieht, dass die Nicktoons nicht hier sind.

Bundespräsident: Mann, sind die blöd.

Inzwischen in der Krossen Krabbe. Die Nicktoons essen Krabbenburger. Spongebob macht die Tür auf und erschreckt Thaddäus.

Spongebob: (schreit) Bestellung ist fertig.

Spongebob gibt die Bestellungen Thaddäus und Thaddäus gibt die Bestellungen zu den anderen Nicktoons.

Thaddäus: Hier ist eure Bestellung.

Mikey: Danke Thaddäus. Du bist der beste Kellner, den es gibt.

Thaddäus grunzte böse.

Lincoln: Tja Spongebob. Wir haben diesen Robert zum 2. Mal besiegt.

Spongebob: Ja. Ich frage mich, was er macht.

Inzwischen in zerstörten Wien. Robert und die anderen 5 Leute wachen auf und sehen die anderen Menschen. Die Leute sind extrem sauer auf ihn.

Robert: Was wollt ihr von mir?

Mann: Du hast Wien zerstört.

Frau: Jetzt wirst du bezahlen, du kleiner Trottel.

Robert und die anderen sehen diese Leute sehr nervös an.

Robert: (nervös) (zeigt ein Dixi) Dixi, (zeigt eine Suppe) Frittatensuppe, oder (zeigt einen Triple Cheeseburger) Triple Cheeseburger?

Die Leute kommen näher und Roberts Lächeln bricht unter.

Robert: Oh Nein.

Die Leute attackieren die 6.

Robert: Ich werde wiederkommen Nicktoons. (ein Mensch faustet ihn in den Kopf) Das hat wehgetan.

Inzwischen in der Krossen Krabbe. Die Nicktoons essen weiter Krabbenburger.

Spongebob: (zu den Zuschauern) Ach. Ende gut alles gut. Wir haben den Robert schon 2 Mal besiegt und wir sind alle glücklich!

Die Nicktoons heben ihre Hände hoch.

Nicktoons: Nicktoons… Unite.

**ENDE!**

Endlich! Nach nur siebenundhalb Monate und vierundhalb Monate warten auf die neue Kapitel bin ich ENDLICH fertig, mit diesen Fanfiction.

Tut mir leid, dass es solange gedauert hat. Schule, Urlaub und noch andere wichtige Sachen musste ich erledigen.

Folgende Geschichten sind geplant: Es werden noch einige Nicktoons Geschichten kommen. Ich werde auch ein paar Tom und Jerry Geschichten machen und auch ein Tom und Jerry, Nicktoons und der Zauberer von Oz crossover. Ich werde vielleicht einen GROSSEN crossover machen mit Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney, und WB.

Ich danke euch fürs lesen meiner Geschichten. Jetzt mal eine Pause zu den Geschichten schreiben.

Die neue Geschichte wird bald kommen. Ob es Nicktoons oder was anderes ist, ist noch offen.

Robert, Dobro, Michael, Valentina, Adrian und der WL Security sind von mir. Wahrscheinlich kommen noch weitere OCs von mir.


	16. INFO

Hinweis: Was ich noch vergessen habe, was zu sagen, beim: Ich werde vielleicht einen GROSSEN crossover machen mit Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney, und WB.

Es werden mehrere Shows kommen: Family Guy, Die Simpsons, Bobs Burgers, Shaun das Schaf, sowie die CGI Shows, wie Die Eiskönigin, Uglydolls, Toy Story, Rapunzel, Ralph reichts, usw.


End file.
